


When I Was A Young Boy

by partyghoul



Series: The Kids From Yesterday [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, a nine year old from an abusive home is sent to Monroeville Home For Boys because his mom can't bear to deal with him anymore. There, he meets Gerard, a mute older boy who has an odd inclination to protect the young kid. At night, the older boys do unspeakable things to the kids in Frank's room. No matter how hard Gerard tries to save Frank from the horrors of the home, he fails time and time again, resulting in the breaking down of the young boy's mental health. Remember, it's a sin to kill a mockingbird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Making Me Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Storyline based on true events. All names of places and people have been changed to protect anyone involved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just like you.  
> Gave you everything.  
> Nobody loves me.  
> It's making me insane.
> 
> Killed my hopes (Revenge!)  
> Called me names (Revenge!)  
> Broke my jaw (Revenge!)  
> It's always the same (Revenge!)
> 
> Nobody listens
> 
> Why do you all hate me?  
> Everyone's against me.  
> Mommy don't care.  
> Daddy cant help.
> 
> Made it hell everyday.  
> Called me names. I wanna die.  
> Maybe I can find a way to make   
> you all go away.  
> I never lied. Never cried. Never fell.  
> Never crawled.  
> I'm just like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "5th Period Massacre" by LeEATHERMOUTH

              

               “That’s it! That is the last _fucking_ straw! You’re out of here! I can’t handle your little dumb ass!”

               Frank sat, crouched in the corner, his hands over his ears, trying not to listen to his mom’s harsh words. _’What if she’s serious this time? No…she isn’t. She wouldn’t get rid of me…would she?’_

* * *

               Frank knew he wasn’t a very good kid. His grades were terrible, he stole all the time, and he couldn’t sit still for more than a minute. But, he never imagined his mom would _actually_ send him away. After all, he’s only nine…well, almost ten. Besides, Frank isn’t a stupid kid, he was actually pretty mature for his age, he just hated school.

               West Hudson Park Elementary was notorious for its misfit minors. Even though no one was older than fifteen, every student had some sort of fucked up home life which caused them to act out. Frank was actually one of the better kids; at least _he_ never hit a teacher or attempted to burn the place down.

               The worst part about West Hudson was the lack of individual attention paid to the students. No one seemed to notice that Frank was falling through the cracks; it’s not like he hasn’t turned a single homework page in in almost three months. No one noticed that he was bullied every day, that he never went out to recess in fear of being beaten up.

               The bullying started out simple, usual big kid-little kid banter, the occasional rock thrown. But it turned into something more fierce, more _deadly_ soon enough. Frank can’t help that he was short for his age, he can’t help that he stuttered sometimes, or that he tripped over his own feet almost constantly. As if his mom telling him how fucked up he is wasn’t bad enough, Michael Pedicone had to make sure the entire class knew how inferior he is.

               Frank had friends that _used_ to stick up for him. They’d tell Michael and his drones that it wasn’t Frank’s fault that he fell all the time. It wasn’t his fault he had a learning disability. But those so-called “friends” quickly turned away from him as soon as Frank got labeled a fag one day at recess.

               He didn’t even know what that word meant until Michael explained it to him. And no matter how many times Frank stated that he didn’t like boys, he just thought girls were gross, the ignorant name stuck. “Frank the Fag,” that’s what they called him, how clever they all are.

               Frank begged his mom to call the school to see if something could be done about the bullying. In an out of character moment, she actually did, she tried to be a decent parent for once. The school switched Frank’s bus and held an anti-bullying seminar, giving him high hopes.

               He should’ve known nothing would change. Michael just waited for Frank at his bus stop every day after school. He’d follow Frank home, constantly throwing rocks at the back of his head while shouting bigoted slurs.

               _’Only three more houses and I’m home, I’m safe,’_ Frank thought, knowing in full certainty that a different kind of abuse waited for him behind the chipped white paint of his front door.

               Every day when Frank would come home, his mom would be asleep in her room; her door locked to keep any disturbances out. Not a single light would be on in the house except for the dim glow of the TV-always set to Judge Judy. Frank would set his backpack down at the cluttered dining table and start on his homework. He would spend hour upon hour working on the same math sheet. At the end of the night, he’d hide his homework pages, trying to forget his shame. Then he’d make himself a bologna and cheese sandwich, take a shower, and go to bed, thankful that his mom had slept the whole day.

 

* * *

               It’s not like this was the first time Frank had broken something. It wasn’t even on purpose…he was pretending to be Captain America and he threw his shield (a painted frisbee) and it went off course and hit a lamp, knocking it off the table. The loud crash had woken his mom up. She came storming out of her room, her short hair standing straight up, her eyes wide and angry.

               “What the _fuck_ did you do this time, ya little shit?!”

               Frank tried to explain that it was only an accident and that he’d clean the mess up, but was cut off by his mom grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling on it. Frank reached up and held onto his mom’s hand, trying to get her to stop, but that only made her more angry.

               “Oh, now you’re gonna put your hand on _me_? I don’t think so!”

               Frank began to cry out in pain as his mother slapped his head again and again. He screamed various apologies, but her slaps began more brutal and more numbing. She didn’t stop until Frank had stopped crying, eventually becoming dizzy and too light-headed to try to defend himself anymore.

               When she let go of him, Frank crawled to the corner and leaned against the wall with his hands over his ears, trying to drown out his mother’s ear piercing screams as she threatened, yet again, to send him to the boy’s home. It’s all happened before, Frank would do something bad, his mom would beat him and threaten to give him away, then she’d storm back into her room, take a handful of painkillers, and pass out. That’s why he was actually surprised when he found himself standing on the steps of a broken down building less than 24 hours later.


	2. I'm Trying To Hold On To Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All alone now  
> Nothing feels right  
> Just find ways to cope with feelings  
> That you don't understand
> 
> 'Cause no one really cares how you feel  
> Just as long as you act how everyone  
> else expects you to act
> 
> My friends, we can do anything  
> with science, except say goodbye  
> But I'm trying to hold onto anything  
> Not mess up everything
> 
> Everyone hates me  
> I hate all of you
> 
> I tried to, adjust but I'm young  
> And I'm screwed up.  
> How do you expect me to believe you  
> When you were my age, you didn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "This Song Is A Curse" by Frank Iero

               Frank’s mom had given him a brown lunch bag filled with two pairs of underwear, a t-shirt, and a toothbrush. She pinned a note to his jacket saying who he is, what his medical diagnosis was, and what medications he required to stay somewhat calm during the day. She signed it, “Miss Linda Iero-I’ll be back for him around Christmas, please make no attempt to contact me until then.”

               Frank clutched his teddy bear, Wheezy, that he managed to grab before his mom threw him into the car to drive him here. He knew she’d gone away, probably to New York City to get her hands on some more painkillers, and possibly a new addict boyfriend.

               He looked up at the sign above the large double doors in front of him. “Monroeville Home For Boys.” Frank took a deep breath and went up to the heavy doors and rang the bell.

               A nun in the traditional uniform opened one of the doors and peered out, looking first at Frank, then side-to-side, probably looking for his parents. The old woman then sighed heavily and pushed open the door wide enough for Frank to step through. “Come on, son, no use waiting in the cold.”

               Frank nodded and stepped under the woman’s arm that held open the door and into the old building. He knows this used to be a school in the 20’s, but it was shut down for child abuse accusations and improper care.

               The floors had holes in the hardwood and every wall had ripped wallpaper hanging down. All the paneling was dusty and had large pieces missing, as if someone had grabbed onto it and ripped chunks out.

               The nun shut the door and swung down a huge padlock before securing it. She turned to Frank and snatched the note off of his jacket. After a minute of her eyes darting back and forth across the page, she finally sighed and grabbed Frank’s hand. She led him through a long hallway and up two flights of stairs, finally landing on the third floor. As Frank walked past different rooms, he saw dozens of boys doing various activities; some were playing cards, some were staring at a fuzzy TV screen, and some were mopping and dusting the room. Each classroom had heavy shades drawn over the windows and no door was attached to the hinges.

               As Frank passed the last room on the left, he didn’t see anyone and assumed it was empty. Suddenly, the nun stopped and peered into the room with a grim look on her face. “Mr. Way! What are you doing in here without a supervisor? Go into the TV room with the other boys!”

               Frank stood outside the doorway with a puzzled expression. He was pretty sure no one was in there…the old bat must be crazy.

               A few seconds later, a loud thump echoed throughout the hall and he saw someone coming towards him with various papers in his hands.

               “Give me the pencil, Gerard,” the old nun demanded. “And the drawings too, you know they’re not allowed.”

               The person stepped closer, only now visible by the dim lights shining above the door. He kept his gaze to the ground and his hair in front of his face, making it impossible to see what he looked like. He had on black dress pants with the knees ripped and a grey t-shirt littered with tiny holes.

               The nun held out her hand impatiently and tapped her foot, waiting for the boy to cooperate. He waited a moment before handing over a small nub of a pencil and a few scrunched up papers. He glanced at Frank for only a second as he passed him. Frank stared down the long hall as the kid shuffled towards the TV room, never once picking up his feet as he went.

               “And no more sitting above the cabinets,” the nun shouted after him. She tucked the pencil and wads of paper into a pocket in her dress before grabbing Frank’s hand again and leading him into a doorway at the right end of the hall. “This is where you’ll stay,” she said as she let go of Frank’s hand. She walked over to the last cot on the right and swept away a few crumbs and cobwebs off the blanket before motioning for Frank to join her.

               “This will be your bed. When it’s lights out, you will get into your bed and stay there until someone comes and gets you in the morning. Everyone goes to bed at 9 o’clock sharp and rises at 6:45 a.m. You’re in with the 10-12 age group and you will do all activities with the boys in this room. You eat with them, you bathe with them, you pray with them. You will do as you are told without question and will be severely punished if you do not comply.”

               Frank stared wide-eyed at the elderly woman as she laid out the rules. _’This place is a prison,'_ he thought.

               “Any questions?” The nun asked.

               Frank cleared his throat and straightened up. “Y-yes, ma’am, w-what’s your name?”

               “Sister Dennis,” the nun replied. “Welcome to Monroeville, Mr. Iero. Stay in line,” she said before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

               Frank looked around the small room. There were ten beds lined along two walls. It looked more like a giant hallway than an actual room. Each cot had an iron post, a thin brown blanket, and a single pillow with a striped case over it. At the head of each cot was a window with iron bars across it and the shades drawn. At the foot was a small trunk with a roll of toilet paper and a towel on top.

               After observing his surroundings, Frank took off his jacket, unpacked the brown bag into the trunk, and sat on his bed. He began to breathe heavily as he felt himself start to panic at his situation. He’s heard many horror stories about this place and he couldn’t help but wonder if they were true. Frank grabbed Wheezy from the top of his trunk and curled into a ball on the top of his blanket, clutching his bear close to his chest. After a few more shuddery breaths, Frank broke down and cried, unable to hold in his fear and sorrow any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I know this story is very fucked...but it's something I have to write...for personal reasons. It's very sad, but I hope it will sort of...open eyes.


	3. Whipping Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll rise above  
> And you will take a fall (Motherfucker)  
> I may be beat today  
> But I will survive  
> I'll get up off the ground  
> Stand tall and fight  
> My eyes don't hurt at all  
> I would rather die  
> Than be your whipping boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "8th Grade" by Pencey Prep

               Gerard sat quietly in the back corner of the TV room, gazing half-heartedly at all the other boys. Even though he'd never _actually_ interacted with any of them, he knew they were all terrible. Well, all except one. His name was Ray and he was one of the older kids. He had a close-cropped wanna-be fro. He hated having his hair so short, but the nuns made Ray cut it when it got too out of control. Gerard never really understood why Ray didn't just kick, scream, and bite like he did anytime anyone came near him with a pair of scissors.

               Even though Ray was Gerard's only "friend" at Monroeville, not even he had heard Gerard speak before. No one had, at least from what any of the other boys could remember. Many attempts had been made to get the silent pre-teen to talk _somehow_ , but everyone gave up eventually and forgot Gerard even existed. He didn't mind, though. He liked it that way. He was more solitary than social, for more reasons than one.

               As he sat quietly in the back, eyes glued to the TV screen, Gerard's mind kept going back to the small boy he'd seen in the hall. He realized the kid must be new, 'cause he knows everyone in the home. He couldn't help feel a twinge of pity, or maybe it was sympathy, for the kid. He was obviously ditched here; he wasn't screaming and cursing like those dragged in by their parent's grip. Gerard decided not to let it bother him; everyone had a terrible backstory. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, letting his mind wander to nothing.

 

* * *

 

               Once Frank's tears had run dry, he sat up and looked around the dingy room, desperately wishing he was at home. He wiped his cheeks and rubbed his eyes, trying to look as if he wasn't crying like a five year old. With a deep sigh, he got up and walked into the hall. He counted the doorways until he made it to the TV room. Hesitantly, he gripped Wheezy tightly and walked in.

               It's not that he wanted people to talk to him; Frank just couldn't stand to be alone for too long. He looked around at the other boys, all of them sitting around the ancient television set in raggedy clothes. Frank found an empty pillow propped near the wall and sat on it, trying to remain unnoticed as he stared down at his shoes.

               With his years of quiet observing, Gerard could hear something as quiet as a mouse entering the room. So, when his ears picked up the sound of footsteps light than the nuns' heavy stomps, he let his eyes open slightly. Surveying the detail, he spotted the young boy from earlier, holding onto an old, beat up teddy bear, looking completely outcasted. Once more his chest ached, but Gerard ignored it as best he could to instead study the kid, getting down details and waiting to observe the other's actions.

               After he counted the number of cracks on the tiles around him three times, Frank got bored and decided to look at the TV. Some old cops and robbers show was on, it was so old that they didn't even have sound technology yet; everything was written out on cards and held to the screen. Frank sighed and let his focus wander around the room. There were only seven other boys sitting around, all of them quite a bit older than himself. Every one of them had these grim looks on their faces, except for two rare breeds.

               The nicest looking kid was sitting on a couch by himself. Man, he had the craziest hair Frank had ever seen, it looked like freshly mowed grass. He also had these thinly framed glasses on which were way too big for his face. He was staring at the TV, but his attention was clearly somewhere else; his fingers kept curling in a weird way, like he was aching to be doing something with his hands.

               The other decent looking boy had a blank look on his face as he stared at nothing in particular. Frank recognized him as the one who'd been yelled at for having a pencil and paper. While he didn't look menacing, he looked kind of weird...like he was some quiet genius or something.

               When the show went to commercial, one of the boys caught sight of Frank. "Hey, pipsqueak," he teased, getting up and lumbering over towards the small boy. "Whudda _you_ doing here? I haven't seen your face 'round here before."

               One by one, some other boys came up from behind, snickering. "Look at him; he's so _short_! I didn't know this place took in midgets, too!" a second boy laughed.

               Frank immediately brought his gaze back to the ground as he hugged Wheezy closer to him. _'Why do they always have to pick on **me**?'_

               The boy who started the teasing got an evil grin on his face. "Aww, what do we have here? Baby need his teddy?" he sneered as he reached down and tugged at Frank's bear.

               "Q-quit it!" Frank yelled as he held his bear as tightly as he could.

               The leader of the group laughed as he shoved Frank and pulled the stuffed bear away, holding it higher than Frank could reach. "If ya want it so badly, _jump_ for it."

               Frank immediately hopped to his feet and began shamelessly reaching for his bear. "G-give it back! I-it's mine!"

               Gerard had finally had enough. Silently, he got to his feet and walked over to the scene. Without a word, he stepped between the bullies, and putting a palm on the antagonizer's back, applied a rough shove, causing the taller boy to spill over and drop Frank's bear. The other boys stared, mouths opened wide, at Gerard as he stood silently, letting his gaze rest on Frank.

               Frank dropped to his knees and grabbed his bear, huddling protectively around it. He looked up at Gerard and blushed, feeling like even more of a loser for needing to be rescued on his first day.

               The boy who'd began the mocking flipped himself over and glared at Gerard, blazing with fury. "What the hell was _that_ for?!" he snarled. "I was just havin' a little fun!"

               Gerard merely gazed coldly at the boy for a few moment, the two holding eye contact until the floored boy looked away to dust himself off before picking himself up, muttering a curse at Gerard before going back to the couch. The others followed in suit, eyeballing Gerard the whole way back, as though he would turn around and kill one of them. Gerard watched the boys make their way back to the couches, not once shifting his position.

               Frank struggled to his feet and stared at Gerard, unsure of what to say. "Uh...uhm...thanks," he mumbled quietly.

               Gerard let his gaze fall to Frank, looking down at the younger, shorter boy with a solemn stare. He simply gave a small shrug, his own form of a "you're welcome," and turned, taking a seat back in his original spot, knees to his chest, arms folded over, his head resting atop them.

               Frank sighed and turned to sit back down when Sister Dennis came in. "Alright, boys, dinner time, then bed. Hurry up," she announced with her hands on her hips in an authoritive stance. The kids all groaned and stood up and began filing out one-by-one. Frank glanced back at Gerard, who was still sitting down, before shrugging and following the boys out. "You too, Gerard," Sister Dennis declared. "You're no exception to the rules."

               Gerard kept his head down, giving no response to the snippy nun. Though he had to give her _some_ credit, she had a great deal more patience for him than the other nuns. He gave a quick sideways glance to the old woman before making his way out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria.

               Frank stood in the food line with his dingy-looking plate. As he went past each nun behind the counters, they scooped small portions of brown colored food onto his plate. _'Why are the green beans brown?'_ Once Frank had his good, he turned towards the seating area and bit his lip, not knowing where to sit. _'Please don't let his be like school. I don't want to sit alone,'_ he thought.

               Gerard poked at his unappetizing food and sighed. He looked up to mentally take note of everyone's behaviors when he spotted Frank standing and staring around the room, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He continued to gaze at Frank, knowing he would get the sense of being watched and see him, then most likely make his way over.

               Frank scanned the room, trying to find an empty spot, when he felt Gerard's eyes on him. _'Why does that kid keep staring at me?'_ He shook his head and went to the end of one of the long benches. No one was sitting there because of the broken table in front, but he figured it was a safe bet. ' _That other kid likes to be alone anyway,'_ Frank told himself, realizing the boy who was staring at him was only trying to be nice.

               Gerard gave another sigh and shrugged. _'No use in forcing the kid to socialize. He'll come around some time_ ,' he figured. _'They all do eventually.'_

Frank picked at his food, not really eating anything. He spent the entire hour swirling his food around on his plate, making abstract pictures. When a burly priest came in the room, he put to fingers into his mouth and whistled. "Alright, boys, shower, then bed. Put your plates in the bin and get going. Fifteen minutes before lights out. Let's go!"

               Like perfectly trained dogs, each boy got up, dumped their plates, and made their way to the showers. Frank followed suit, although he was suddenly very nervous about showering. Gerard gave a tired sigh, following towards the back of the group to the showers. He'd rather just go to bed and not shower at all; he hated getting wet, and it just seemed like a waste of time. Of course, there was no option; he had to at least soak in the shower for fifteen minutes with all the other boys, making for an extreme awkwardness that came along every night.

               Everyone shuffled into a long hall, a number of shower heads lining the tiled walls. Each kid put their clothes in a water tight container before standing under a beam of water and quickly washing. No one seemed fazed by it, this was normal to them, part of the routine. Frank stood under the last shower head, his eyes closed as he crouched near the floor, determined not to let anyone see him, even more determined not to see anyone else.

               Gerard let the water run off of him, seeping into his hear, the excess sliding off onto the gritty tiles. He yawned, waiting for the adults to finally call for bed. Gazing around, he picked out Frank standing awkwardly in the corner. He shook his head a bit, lowering his eyes to the floor once again; he wanted to give the younger boy some kind of words for comfort, but Gerard wasn't really one for words.

               Without warning, the water shut off and the door opened. Everyone quickly toweled off and put their bottoms on, not bothering to fuss with their shirts. Frank followed the line out into the hall and stood against the wall, waiting to see what would happen next.

               Sister Dennis walked down the lines with a clipboard, calling out names to check attendance. Once everyone was accounted for, she shouted, "Goodnight, boys!" To which they responded, "Goodnight, Sister."        

               The nun then blew the silver whistled that hung around her neck and everyone turned and went into their rooms. When Frank finally made it to bed, he hugged Wheezy tightly as the lights went out. It was pitched black; not even the moon's glow could be seen through the shades. He shut his eyes and pretended to be somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't as terrible as this place.

               Gerard curled up in his bed, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. He pulled the covers close, trying to get comfortable so he could sleep. Of course, he knew he wouldn't fall asleep for another hour or two with his insomnia. As he lay and rest, he heard a few beds creak. Letting his eyes open slightly, he saw some of the boys leaving their bunks and heading out of the room.


	4. Can We Still Reclaim Our Innocence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not in this alone!  
> Let me break this awkward silence!  
> Let me go, go on record  
> Be the first to say I'm sorry!  
> Hear me out!  
> \---  
> And after seeing what we saw,  
> Can we still reclaim our innocence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Skylines And Turnstiles" by My Chemical Romance  
> WARNING: This chapter contains VERY sensitive and triggering material.

               A short time after the lights went out, Frank heard the large locks sliding open. He figured it was one of the clergy members coming in to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be, but he heard the door shut behind the people who filed in quietly. Frank strained his eyes to see who it was; but he couldn't tell through the darkness.

               Seconds later, there was a lot of movement and when Frank opened his eyes, he didn't see anyone standing anymore. He assumed the people had somehow left without him noticing. Everything seemed normal until he heard quiet whispers as the beds creaked. _'Is someone praying this late? Why can't anyone just go to bed?'_

               Frank rolled over to face the wall, trying to shut out the noises so he could sleep. Several minutes later, a loud cry came from one of the cots. Frank sat up and looked towards the noise and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

               One of the older boys was above the younger one, his pants down as he moved in quick rhythm against him. Frank didn't know _exactly_ what was happening, but he knew enough. He immediately laid back down and closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't looking at all. His heart was pounding in his chest as his ears suddenly became more in tuned to what was actually going on.

               _'Please don't let them see me. Please let them just leave,'_ Frank repeated over and over in his head. _'How can they let this happen? Why is this even possible? We're just kids. How do they even know how to do that stuff?'_ Frank laid in stunned silence until he heard the heavy door shut again, signaling it was all over with.

               Even though he was both mentally and physically exhausted, Frank didn't sleep at all that night.

 

* * *

               Gerard blinked himself awake, grumbling in annoyance. He had trouble sleeping last night. He knew what his peers did when they left the room. He'd been in the room with the younger boys not too long ago. He was lucky to have escaped any misfortune himself, but he worried all night about the new kid, praying he hadn't gotten the unwanted experience.

 

* * *

              When Sister Dennis opened the door at exactly 6:45 a.m, she simply said, "Wake up boys. Time for breakfast," before turning on her heel and leaving. Everyone got up and filed into the cafeteria, doing the exact same thing as the night before. Frank stayed behind and laid on his bed, curled into a ball, arms tightly wrapped around his teddy bear.

 

* * *

              After Sister Judy told them all to go eat, Gerard sighed and waited for the other to file out of the room before doing so himself. As he walked down the hall, he passed by the younger boys' room and spotted a lump on one of the cots. He blinked, waiting a few minutes before quietly making his way in. He assumed it was the new kid. After all, the others had already grown used to the routine. Once he reached the cot, he gently sat on the edge and waited for the younger boy to give a response.

               When Frank felt the end of his cot give way, he sat bolt upright, his heart beating extremely fast. He relaxed as soon as he saw who it was. "W-what are you doing here?"

               Gerard simply gazed at the younger boy with a solemn look. He knew this wasn't exactly Heaven, and last night most likely broke his innocence into a thousand pieces, whether it had been emotionally or physically.

               Frank brought his knees to his chest and scooted away from Gerard, still gun-shy from the night before. "I...I..." Frank shook his head and looked to the ground, upset that he couldn't find anything to say.

               Gerard continued to stare at Frank for a few more moments before edging himself up to the other boy and putting his arms around him in a gentle, comforting hug. He gave a soft sigh, hoping Frank hadn't been tortured too much.

               Frank flinched when Gerard touched him. He still didn't know who he could _really_ trust here. After a quick mental battle with himself, he relaxed and leaned into Gerard, trying his best not to cry, but failing miserably.

               Gerard held Frank gently, thinking better than to tighten his hold. If the kid wanted to escape from his arms, he'd let him. Of course, he was sure the boy didn't want to break away once he felt a few wet droplets against his skin. Looking down, he saw the younger one's watery eyes. He hesitated a moment to contemplate whether or not he should do what came to his mind. Making a decision, he slowly removed an arm from around Frank and softly wiped away a few of his tears.

               Frank gasped quietly when Gerard touched his face, yet again catching him off-guard. He wasn't used to this kind of affection, no one had ever comforted him before. He couldn't help feeling overwhelmed and did something he immediately regretted. He turned into Gerard's chest and hugged him back tightly before pulling away and scooting towards the edge of the bed. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered quietly. _'Why am I so stupid? He was being nice and I have to be and be a big loser and **hug** him? No wonder I have no friends.'_

               Gerard simply scooted back up to Frank and rested an arm around him, turning his head to try and see the younger boy's face.

               Frank glanced at Gerard and got caught up in his eyes. They were different than anyone's he'd ever seen before. They looked so kind and inviting, so unlike his own, which looked sad and cold. Distant. Frank turned red and looked back down at his lap, realizing he shouldn't be looking at another boy's eyes like that. It wasn't right.

               Gerard gave a soft smile; the boy seemed so bashful and shy... Gerard knew he hadn't been hurt last night. If he had, he would've ben ran out the moment Gerard sat down. He gave him another gentle hug and stood, gazing down at the boy with a look that hinted they had to catch up with the others.

               Frank sighed and tumbled out of bed. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed Wheezy, waiting for Gerard to lead the way. He still hadn't figured out the layout of the home yet. He was terrible at things like that.

               Gerard slowly made his way out of the room and towards the cafeteria, looking behind himself every so often to make sure Frank was following. When they reached the dining area, breakfast was halfway over. Gerard sighed. He hoped there was _something_ decent left to eat. Breakfast was usually the only meal he ate.

               Frank grabbed a plate and a nun scooped some rubbery eggs and burnt bacon onto his plate. He gave Gerard a small smile before going to the bench he sat at the night before, yet again not bothering to eat anything.

               This time, Gerard decided to sit with Frank to keep him company, even though it would be silent company. He has his reasons for staying silent. Really, he does. He just wasn't going to explain them to anyone. How could he?

               After minutes of quiet, Frank sat his dork down and looked at Gerard. "W-why don't you ever s-say anything?"

               Gerard gave a quiet shrug before he began to quietly eat. Maybe he'd eventually tell Frank...but not today.

               Frank sighed heavily and went back to pushing his food around his plate. When Father John came in, he told everyone to get dressed and go outside for some fresh air. Frank followed the boys in cleaning his plate before changing into a clean shirt. They were all led out back into an enclosed field area. There was a brick wall that was at least ten feet tall with barbed wire at the top. ' _So, this really is a prison,'_ Frank thought.

               Gerard made himself comfortably under the only tree in the yard, closing his eyes and resting. As he let his focus wander, he caught wind of a conversation that made him feel sick to his stomach.

               "Hey, I don't think anyone got that new kid last night."

               "What, the one with the teddy bear? I guess we just forgot about him."

               "Well, that just isn't _fair_ , now is it?"

               Gerard opened his eyes and looked around, but he couldn't locate the source of the voices. Looks like tonight he'd be busy watching over the younger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear me out. Before you go and say "This wouldn't happen in real life, this is so unrealistic." Let me remind you that it did happen, quite a few years ago, but it did. Also, don't worry about me making Gerard and Frank do anything too inappropriate with each other. Everything is written pretty close to actual events and I always keep in mind the fact that "Frank" is 9 years old and wouldn't have sexual feelings yet.   
> Thanks for reading and please review.   
> This is the chapter I've been worried about posting because of the subject matter...I know a lot of people won't like it. If you have a problem or if I triggered you in any way or brought up bad memories, I'm sorry, but I did put a warning at the beginning of the chapter.


	5. Words Get Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I explain  
> When there are few words I can choose?  
> How can I explain  
> When words get broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Chains Of Love" by Erasure

               Frank spent the entire time outside picking at the grass and watching clouds. He was alone and for the first time since he arrived at the home, he wasn't scared. He didn't feel like he needed to worry at all, even if it was only for a few minutes. The day went by exactly same as the day before; they age, showered, and went to bed.

               When the lights went off, Frank's anxiety began firing up. He curled into a ball and hugged Wheezy close. Soon enough, he heard the heavy door being pulled open. Frank wasn't worried for himself; he was left alone last night, why would tonight be any different? He was more worried about his roommates. He felt helpless as he heard the beds begin to creak as the older boys crawled onto them.

               Gerard had followed the boys quietly, unnoticed by any of them. When the door was shut, he quickly made his way to Frank's cot, standing by it for a few minutes to look around to make sure no one was approaching. He gently sat on the edge before laying down, back to the younger boy, staying as close to the edge as he could. He didn't want to make Frank feel claustrophobic when he was already most likely scared to death.

               As soon as Frank felt his bed dip, his heart stopped. _'Please no. Please, God, don't let this happen to me.'_ When no one turned him over or got on top of him, Frank rolled over to see who was lying next to him. He couldn't see it was through the darkness, so he laid back down and wrapped his blanket closely around him as he scooted away.

               Gerard simply laid still on the bed, making no sounds aside from his breathing. He stayed as still as he could so Frank wouldn't pick up on any ill intentions. He let his eyes ease shut, instinctually blocking out noise when he did.

               Frank kept his eyes closed and tried to calm himself down. Even with the other boy lying next to him, he was much calmer than last night. Before he knew it, he was caught in a dreamless sleep.

               Gerard rested until he heard the other boys get up and head for the door. He followed behind quietly and began making his way back to his own bed when one of the boys shoved him. "What's the matter? Couldn't get it up with the new kid?" he sneered as Gerard picked himself up off the floor.

               A second boy with greasy blonde hair pushed Gerard back down. "Yeah, or are you too much of a pussy to do anything like that?" he mocked.

               Gerard glared, still speechless, and tried to retreat back to his bed, but a few more boys came over and pushed him around until he was floored, coughing violently. "I didn't know you are your little _boyfriend_ were going to wait until marriage," one of them laughed as they finally dispersed to their separate beds. Gerard laid on the floor for a minute before getting up and slinking to his cot, falling asleep a little earlier than usual.

 

* * *

               After Sister Dennis woke everyone up, Frank rolled over and found his bed empty. He shrugged and got dressed before heading to the cafeteria. He didn't even bother getting a plate before sitting down. He held Wheezy in his lap and petted the soft bear's fur, hoping the hour would pass quickly.

               Once Gerard made his way into the dining area, he spotted Frank and made his way over, nothing that he hadn't grabbed any food. After a few moment of internal debating, Gerard broke off a piece of his English muffin and handed it to Frank, looking at him softly.

               Frank shook his head at the food and set it on the table. "I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

               Gerard picked up the food and handed it to Frank again, his gaze becoming more stern as he held onto the bread, holding it out for the younger kid to take.

               Again, Frank shook his head and looked to the ground. "I d-don't want to eat!"

               Gerard inched closer and pressed himself lightly against Frank's side, looking down at him with a stern, but kind expression. Why couldn't this kid see all Gerard wanted to do was help him out?

               Frank sighed, giving in, and took the piece of bread. He scooted away defiantly and began munching on it, shooting Gerard angry looks as he ate. "Y-you're not gonna keep doing this, are you? T-the last thing I need is a-another _mom_."

               Gerard simply smiled softly and began to eat some of his food, unfazed by Frank's snarky comments. He set the rest of the muffin in front of Frank before continuing to eat quietly. Frank ate the muffin resentfully, feeling both extreme dislike and thankfulness towards Gerard.

               When breakfast was over, Father John said it was time for some "artistic release." Everyone was shoved into a white room with religious paintings all over the walls. They were divided into groups and were each given one pencil, six crayons, and a piece of paper. Apparently, they were supposed to make some sort of drawing. Frank sighed and scribbled onto the paper, not really feeling up to doodling useless things.

               This, of course, was always Gerard's chance to enjoy himself a bit. He always took the pencil gratefully and began sketching whatever he felt like, feeling himself relax and fall into a trance as he let the lead glide over the paper.

               Minutes later, Sister Dennis came into the room and watched over their shoulders. She turned on "Dominique," which was being sung by a group of ancient nuns. The record was so old that it kept skipping and replaying the same part over and over. The repetitiveness was driving Frank crazy.

               By the time the "artistic release," was over, Frank looked down at his paper and realized he had drawn a violent scene with a lot of curse words written across the sheet. _'Damn,'_ he thought. _'Now they'll put me in therapy or something.'_ Frank hurriedly colored over the paper with the black crayon, trying to destroy the evidence.

               Of course, Father John decided that everyone needed to share their creations. He made everyone stand up in front of the room and talk about what they had drawn. Frank sat and waited for his turn, trying hard to think up an excuse for the horrid black scribbles that littered his page.

               Gerard sat quietly, knowing he would be overlooked as always. Even the nuns knew of Gerard's choice muteness. They had all tried to get him to speak, but to no avail. He decided to rest his eyes as he waited for it all to be over.

               When it was Frank's turn, he got up and walked to the front of the room, tripping over a trash bin on the way. He stood and stared at his peers, suddenly losing his ability to speak. "I...I...Uhm..." He shook his head and looked down at his paper, completely forgetting what he had planned to say.

               Gerard looked up at Frank and blinked; this clearly wasn't his thing. He quietly scooted closer to the wall until he was a few inches away from one of the paintings. He thumped against it, and in moments, the picture fell to the ground, causing an ear-shattering _crash!_

Frank's head shot up at the sound; he hated loud noises. Father John jumped to his feet and began picking up the mess, afraid someone might hurt themselves. Sister Dennis immediately flocked to Gerard and stared at him with menacing eyes. "What in God's name was that for? That was an original print!"

               Gerard stared back at the old nun with a look of pure innocence, shaking his head as though he didn't do it; at least not on purpose. He looked down at his lap "guiltily," though he truly felt no remorse or shame for his intended actions. His goal was reached. He just wanted to make a distraction to save Frank from having to speak in front of everyone.

               Sister Dennis sighed and announced that they could all go to the TV room. They were all patted down as they left, being forced to leave all papers, pencils, and other pointy objects in the room. Frank shuffled towards the TV room and sat on one of the empty chairs, holding Wheezy close as usual.

               Gerard made his stealthy entrance into the room, taking his seat in the same corner he always flocked to. He let himself slide down until he was laying on his side, letting his eyes rest as he laid his head on his arm.

               Frank was staring at the TV when a shadow was cast over him. "That's my seat. Get out," an older boy threatened. Frank's shoulders slumped as he got up and moved to the ground, sitting next to one of the other couches. _'I can't even fucking **sit** in the right place. Why am I here?'_

               Spotting the new kid getting kicked from his seat, Ray quietly moved over and sat next to him to be some kind of company. "Hey," he greeted. "I'm Ray. You are?"

               Frank looked up and blinked, caught off-guard by the friendliness. "I'm F-Frank," he stuttered.

               Ray gave a kind smile, the sort of gesture that made you forget you had any worries or stress. "Nice to meet you, Frank. I see you've met Gerard already, yeah?"

               "Y-yeah. H-he's nice, I guess."

               Ray chuckled quietly to himself. "I bet you're wondering why he's so quiet, huh?"

               Frank shrugged and played with Wheezy's ear. "I-I guess. I-it's not like I talk all that much e-either."

               "But you do still talk. Gee's been here I think...three years now, and no one has heard him speak. Except me. Once."             

               "W-what did he say?"

               "Well," Ray started, changing his position to get more comfortable. "I asked him why he didn't talk. He told me he'd only explain it once. His reason is that 'words are basically meaningless,' and that 'actions are remembered far more than words could ever hope to be. Words can get messed up and mean something different to someone else, but actions are universal.' Therefore, he feels no need to speak."

               "T-that's silly," Frank replied, shaking his head.

               Ray shrugged. "That's what he told me. It's what he thinks, what he believes, so I won't argue him. Mostly because I can't argue with someone who won't talk."

               "I-is that why he doesn't have friends?"

               Ray shook his head and glanced over at Gerard. "He chooses to stay away from the others, except me of course. But, he's taken an interest in you for some reason or another."

               "M-maybe he just d-doesn't want me to feel lonely," Frank suggested.

               "He's never cared about anyone else, really. I dunno why he's trying to befriend you." He looked back to Frank and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you could get him to tell you some time?"

               Frank shook his head and risked a quick glance at Gerard. "N-no, he won't talk to me."

               Ray shrugged again. "Ya never know," was all he said before letting his focus revert back to the television.

               Frank stared at Gerard for a while before getting up and walking over to him. "Gerard?" he said, focusing hard on not stuttering. Gerard stirred a bit and hoisted himself up on one arm, looking up at Frank with an inquisitive gaze. "I-I  know you can talk. W-why won't you every say a-anything to me?"

               Gerard gazed at Frank for a few more moments before looking down and shrugging.

               "Y-you have to talk some time," was all Frank said before turning around and walking out of the room, visibly annoyed.

               Gerard gave a tired sigh. He had his reasons for keeping quiet, he really did! He shook his head and laid back down, too exhausted to be bothered to stay awake anymore.


	6. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help, I need somebody.  
> Help, not just anybody.  
> Help, you know I need someone.  
> Help!
> 
> When I was younger, so much younger than today.  
> I never needed anybody's help in anyway.  
> But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured.  
> Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors.
> 
> Help me if you can, I'm feeling down.  
> And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
> Help me get my feet back on the ground.  
> Won't you please, please help me?
> 
> And now my life has changed in oh so many ways.  
> My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
> But every now and then I feel so insecure.  
> I know that I just need you like, I've never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Help!" by The Beatles

               Frank stayed in his room for the rest of the day, only coming out when he was forced to "eat" and shower. Once the lights were out in his room, he closed his eyes tightly and prayed to be deaf to the horrors that were about to ensue.

               Gerard sighed and laid in bed for a few minutes, waiting for the other boys to depart. When they finally did, Gerard tailed behind at the very end again and slipped in last. His started to panic when he saw one of the other boys heading for Frank. Swiftly and silently, he made his way over right as the older boy had a knee on the cot. He turned his head as soon as he saw Gerard. "Hey, what are you--"

               Before he could finish speaking, Gerard slapped one hand over the boy's mouth and used his over arm to catch him in a headlock and yank him off the bed. He tossed the kid against the wall roughly, then stood beside Frank's bed, glaring coldly at the antagonist. The boy coughed and wiped his mouth, glared back at Gerard for a few moments, then stalked off to another bed. "Fine, be like that, Way. Faggot."

               Gerard gave a contemptuous snort and laid down gently on the cot, his back to Frank, just like the night before.             

               Frank's heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was almost a victim. If the other kid hadn't thrown the older boy off, there's nothing Frank could've done to protect himself. He scooted a little bit closer to the boy on his bed and tossed some of his blanket over him. _'If he was gonna hurt me, he would've done it already,'_ Frank figured. Once he was re-situated, he turns his back towards the kid again and laid down, yet again falling quickly asleep.

               Gerard one again rested and waited for the other boys to leave, following behind last, and going through the same routine from the night before; lay in bed, get harassed, stare at the ceiling. He shrugged it all off; a few nasty words couldn't stop him from protecting Frank.

               The next morning, Frank was sitting by himself, as usual, but this time something seemed wrong. He had a bowl with some oatmeal in it, untouched, in front of him. He sat with his elbows on the table, staring into his bowl with teary eyes.

               Gerard quietly made his way over to Frank, mostly because he had a sense that the younger boy was upset about something. He sat down and nudged the boy softly with his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

               Frank only pushed Gerard away from him and covered his face, not wanting to be seen crying again. Gerard frowned and sat quietly, watching Frank, but not moving closer or farther away.

               Frank ignored Gerard for the rest of the time, never once looking up from his food. When it was time for "school," everyone was led into a room with thick wooden tables. They got split up so someone from every grade level was at a table.

               By a stroke of luck, Frank and Gerard were put in the same group. After everyone was handed a pencil and some lined paper, Sister Dennis began writing math problems on the board, instructing the boys to write the equation and solve. Frank wrote the problems down and stared at them, trying his hardest to think of how to solve them. _'Come on, sixty-three divided by seven. I know this...don't I? We were learning it when I left...I can't remember.'_ He sat, pencil in hand, with tears in his eyes as he gazed down at his paper, feeling even more overwhelmed.

               Gerard glanced over at Frank's paper, noticing he hadn't answered any of the problems. Glancing around to make sure no one saw, he slowly reached over and penciled a few numbers at the top of Frank's paper; 9, 15, 58, 36, and 12x8. He receded his hand without once looking up and continued working on his own assignment.

               Frank looked at Gerard in disbelief. _'Why would he do that?'_ Without further questioning, he wrote the answers in the correct spots and erased Gerard's, thankful he wouldn't need to stress about them anymore. Being left without anything to do, Frank ripped a small piece of his paper off and wrote a barely legible "thank yoo," on it before sliding it in front of Gerard.

               Gerard looked at the paper and gave a soft smile. He ripped off a piece of his own paper and scribbled quickly on it, sliding it over to Frank. In neatly italicized handwriting was the response; " _You're very welcome. But you seem upset. Talk to me later?"_

               It took Frank a while to read the note, but when he finally understood it, he glanced at Gerard and nodded. When the lessons were over, they were all let outside to decompress. Most of the boys played with partially deflated balls or battled it out in violent games of tag. Frank knew he'd only hurt himself if he tried any physical game, so he resorted to sitting on a tree stump, far away from the other boys.

               Gerard looked around the yard, finally spotting Frank. He walked over and sat next to the tree stump, staring down at the patches of grass, waiting for Frank to say something.

 Gerard looked around, finally spotting Frank. He walked over and sat next to the tree stump, staring down at the patches of grass, waiting for Frank to speak.

               Frank shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say to a kid who wouldn't even bother to respond. "Y-you know I'm not s-stupid, right? I-I'm just not good with m-math," Frank stuttered, suddenly aware that his speech impediment could make him sound even slower than he actually is.

               Gerard looked up at Frank with a sympathetic look, responding with a nod to reassure Frank that he knew.

               "D-do you know where W-Wheezy is? I-I couldn't find him this m-morning," Frank asked, quickly changing the subject.

               Gerard frowned and shook his head sadly.

               Frank's eyes began welling up with tears again. He had hoped Gerard had taken him. If someone else has his bear, he knew there was a slim chance of getting him back. "I-I had him when I went to b-bed...s-someone took him from m-me," Frank said through his child-like sobs.

               Gerard scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Frank, letting the young boy cry as he held him.

               Frank held onto Gerard's shirt as he let out all of his emotion. He knows it's a little ridiculous to be _this_ worked up over a teddy bear, but Wheezy was the only constant thing in his life. No matter how many times he moved, Wheezy came with him. He's had him as long as Frank could remember. It's not like he could just _replace_ the bear, he was specially made, he was hypoallergenic so Frank wouldn't have a chance of being allergic to the faux fur. His name wasn't even supposed to be Wheezy. His mom had named the stuffed toy Ozzy, after the lead singer from Black Sabbath, but Frank could never say the name right. When Frank finally calmed down, he took a few deep breaths and pulled away from Gerard. "I-if you see him, will you tell m-me?"

               Gerard gazed down at the young boy and nodded, rubbing his back to help calm him.

               Frank sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "S-so, what do you do a-around here for f-fun?"

               Gerard shrugged, looked around, then stood up, slinking over to one of the doors and motioning for Frank to follow. Frank pushed himself up and off of the stump and followed Gerard, careful not to trip over his own feet.

               Gerard slowly pushed the door open further, peeked inside, then grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him inside with him quickly. He quietly shut the door, then made his way down the hall, looking around to make sure no one was coming their way.

               Frank eyes Gerard cautiously. _'Where the heck are we goin?'_ Deciding it better to follow than to be left behind, Frank quickly and quietly caught up to the older boy.

               Gerard finally made his way to the older boys' room, walked in, glancing back to let Frank know it was safe to enter. He made his way to his bed and reached under the mattress, pulling out some papers, pencils, and a few beaten up books. He sat on top of his bed and scooted over to make some room for Frank.    

               Frank carefully climbed onto Frank's bed and folded his legs in typical crisscross style. He kept his hands in his lap and watched Gerard, curious about what exactly he had in mind.

               Gerard began to sketch quietly before pausing and looking at Frank. He took one of the old books and handed it to him. It was a copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird,' the pages fringed and worn from dog tags. He looked down at the book, then to Frank.

               Frank shook his head and tried to hand the book back to Gerard. "I-I'm not very good at r-reading," he said quietly.

               Gerard tipped his head and handed it to Frank again, insisting that Frank take it. He set it on the younger boy's lap, then wrote on one of the pieces of paper and handed it to him. ' _Read it out loud._ '

               Frank sighed and opened the book, figuring he owed Gerard for being so nice to him. He turned to the first page and took a deep breath. "W-when he w-was n-near-ly th-thir-teen, my bro-ther J-em g-got his arm b-bad-ly br-o-k-en at the e-el-bow." Frank looked up at Gerard, searching for some kind of approval. He knew he stumbled a lot and had to make lengthy pauses, but he was trying his hardest to please the older kid.

               Gerard smiled softly and nodded, sinking down onto the bed and closing his eyes, letting himself relax.

               Frank brought his eyes back down to the book and continued to slowly read. Every time he'd finish a page, he'd look up at Gerard, gaining another silent nod of approval. After a few pages, Frank's eyes began to close and his head started to fall. He wasn't even tired, he was just bored, and when he got bored, he slept. Frank tried his hardest to stay awake, occasionally jolting himself into consciousness.

               Gerard waited until the end of chapter one before pulling out a bookmark and placing it on the page. He smiled at Frank, giving him a satisfied nod. Frank closed the book and set it to the side, yawning. "W-when do we need to b-be back outside?"

               Gerard looked up at the clock. ' _10 min,'_ he wrote on the slip of paper that was used earlier.

               Frank read the note and nodded. "W-well, what s-should we do 'till then?" Frank knew he was on the edge of being annoying, but he couldn't help it; it took a lot to keep him entertained.

               Gerard shrugged and gave Frank a curious look, blinking questioningly.

               Frank sighed and looked around, searching for something to do. "T-there's nothing in here. I-I give up," he said defeatedly.        

               Gerard thought for a moment before taking another piece of paper out and writing yet another silent message to Frank. ' _Well, tell me about yourself. I don't even know your name, after all.'_

               Frank read the message and laughed, realizing he never introduced himself to anyone except Ray. "M-my name's Frank," he stuttered. "T-there's nothing else y-you need to know."

               Gerard raised an eyebrow questioningly, daring Frank to say more.

               Frank rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands, picking at a scab absent-mindedly. "I-I'm nine, a-almost ten though! U-uhm, I lived with m-my mom before I c-came here. I-I'm not v-very good at s-school and I d-don't really have any f-friends, but I don't m-mind, people are m-mean anyway," Frank blurted out quickly, his energy getting the best of him.

               Gerard gave a soft smile and hugged Frank, overwhelmed by how cute and innocent he seemed one sentence, then angry and exposed he was the next. He quickly pulled out a piece of lined paper. ' _14\. Lived with my parents. Okay with school, could be better. I like to be alone. Maybe I could help tutor you?_ '

               Frank took longer than usual to read the message; words with more than six letters were his downfall. "I-it wouldn't matter. I-I've had tutors before. They n-never helped much."

               Gerard shrugged. ' _Worth a shot._ '

               "F-fine, but d-don't expect much," Frank warned.

               Gerard smiled again, then glanced over to the clock. He nudged Frank before climbing off the bed, warning him that they should get going. Frank nodded and hopped to the ground before heading out the door, leaving Gerard behind.

               Gerard quickly hid his things before following Frank down the hall, making quick glances into rooms in paranoia.

               When Frank made it outside, he went to the group of boys playing hopscotch and began to play with them, pretending he had never left the yard at all. Gerard sat under the dying tree, closing his eyes and resting while he waited to be dragged back inside by the nuns.

               When Frank heard the deafening sound of Sister Dennis' whistle, he quit playing and followed everyone inside. The day went by in the usual rut; dinner, shower, bed. Frank got almost no sleep that night, desperately missing his one true friend, Wheezy.

 


	7. Falling Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beating me down.  
> Beating me, beating me  
> Down, down.  
> Into the ground.  
> Screaming some sound.  
> Beating me, beating me.  
> Down, down.  
> Into the ground.
> 
> Pressing me, they won't go away.  
> So, I pray, go away.  
> It's falling away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Falling Away From Me" by Korn

               The next morning, Frank got up and went to the cafeteria with the other boys, yet again sitting in the back without even bothering to make himself a plate of food. Gerard came in a few minutes later and sat next to Frank, unusually upbeat. His plate was extra full and he sat it down to where both he and Frank could eat off of it. Looking over, he nudged Frank gently to get his attention.

               Frank looked up at Gerard with a questioning stare. _'Why is he so happy? Today sucks.'_

               Gerard looked around to make sure no one was watching before he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Frank's bear, a big smile plastered on his face.

               Frank stared at Gerard in disbelief before grabbing Wheezy and hugging him closely. "W-where did you find him?!" he asked, incredibly excited.

               Gerard flinched in surprise, not expecting the hug. Though he was happy to see Frank in a better mood, alarm coursed through him as he spotted one of the nuns close by. He gently tried to nudge Frank away in warning.

               Frank paid no attention to Gerard's warnings and only hugged him tighter while quickly saying different forms of "thank you's."

               One of the watch-guards nuns spotted the two boys embracing one another and swiftly made her way over to them. "What are you doing? You know this isn't allowed!" she shouted as she struggled to pull the two apart.

               Gerard let out a small whimper, flinching away from the nun and shaking slightly. He knew how it went when the rules were broken and he prayed Frank wouldn't have to find out.

               Frank stared up at the nun in shock once she managed to pull him off of Gerard. "Gerard, I'm disappointed in you. You know better! There are no displays of affection allowed. This is an all-boy facility! What would the Lord think? What will Sister Dennis have to say about all this?"

               Gerard looked at the nun with wide eyes and shook his head, denying that it was anything more than a friendly hug. He swallowed hard, his appetite draining from him.

               The nun stared down at the two boys with a hard look before waving over one of the male monitors. "Please show Frank what happens to little boys when they don't follow our rules," she said with an evil smirk on her lips. Frank looked up at the two adults with confusion before turning to Gerard, a bewildered look in his eyes.

               Gerard stared back at Frank, looking mortified. He lightly grabbed Frank's arm, wishing he could've kept him from getting punished.

               Before Frank would do or say anything else, the man picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Frank kicked and screamed, terrified about what was going to happen to him. The man walked out of the room and into the hall, the nun following closely behind, snickering the entire time.

               Gerard jumped out of his seat, his heart pounding in his chest. He began to chase after Frank when he felt a strong arm grab him.

               Father John looked down at Gerard and grinned. "You lucked out; you don't have to be punished. You get the pleasure of getting to watch. Maybe you'll learn a lesson," the priest said as he led Gerard out into the hall and towards Frank, holding onto his arm tightly so he couldn't escape.

               The nun had taken the bars off one of the windows and opened it before stepping aside to make room for the man holding Frank. The boy screamed as loud as he could as the man turned him upside down to hold him by his ankles. In the flash of an eye, Frank was suddenly being held out the window, five stories above ground, dangling wildly. He closed his eyes and sobbed violently, calling out for his mom, Gerard, anybody.           

               The man holding Frank laughed maniacally as he held the young boy three stories above ground. The scene continued for several minutes, Frank screaming the entire time, before the nun called for the monitor to bring the crying boy back inside. The man nodded and set Frank down on the floor before turning and heading back into the cafeteria with the clergy members.

               Gerard had his head lowered, eyes squeezed shut. He was shaking violently, unable to block out the sounds, which was half the torture. He let out a quiet sob as a few teardrops fell, wishing he could've somehow stopped all that happened.

               Frank scooted to the corner and curled into a ball before crying again, trying hard to keep himself quiet. Gerard waited a few moments to be sure all the clergy were gone before going over to Frank and sinking down to his knees, pulling the younger boy into a close hug. He cursed himself as a few more tears escaped him. Frank sobbed into Gerard's shirt, unable to stop his crying. "W-what did I do? I-I didn't do a-anything wrong," he muttered.

               Gerard shook his head and held Frank closer, lightly running his fingers through the younger boy's hair to try and comfort him.

               Once Frank was reduced to only the occasional deep breath, he pushed Gerard away and stood up, wiping his tears away as he did so. Without another glance, he turned and went into the cafeteria, acting as if nothing had happened.

               Gerard watched Frank walk away with a sad sigh, hesitating before getting up himself. But instead of going after Frank, he turned the opposite direction and went to the older boys' room, curling up on his bed and falling into a restless sleep.

               When breakfast was over, the boys were all sent outside. Frank looked around the yard, hoping to spot Gerard, but had no luck. He waited a few minutes before getting up and heading towards some of the other boys, hoping they'd let him join their fun.

               One of the boys spotted Frank and blinked. "Hey, aren't you that new kid?" he asked, his voice still a bit squeaky from not yet hitting puberty.

               "Y-yeah," Frank said as he stepped closer to the group.

               "Well, nice of you to _finally_ join us," he replied with a playful smile. "I'm Ryan."

               Frank shook the boy's hand and grinned. "I-I'm Frank. I just w-wanted to see what you guys were u-up to."

               Ryan looked over to the lone oak tree that stood in the yard. "Well," he began. "We've been trying to see who can climb the highest, but the only ones who wanna try are Billie," he beckoned to a short kid with messy black hair. "And Patrick." Ryan motioned to the blonde kid with glasses that seemed to have to be pushed up constantly. "You wanna join in?"

               "Uhm...I-I..." Frank shuffled his feet and thought hard, knowing he wasn't the best of climbers. "Y-yeah! I'll do it."

               Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can do it?" he asked, doubt hinted in his tone.

               "I-if they can, I can!" Frank said, clearly offended.

               Ryan raised a hand as if to stop any heated words that might've come from Frank if he didn't halt him. "Hey, I was just checking," he replied. "If you wanna, then go by Billie and Patrick and we'll see if anyone else wants to try."

               "A-alright," Frank stuttered as he made his way to the other boys.

               Billie and Patrick looked over to Frank curiously. "Do short kids know how to climb better than others or something?" Billie commented, earning an elbow in the side from Patrick.

               "I'm not short," Patrick growled. "I just haven't grown up all the way!" He turned his attention back to Frank. "So, you gonna climb too?"

               "Y-yeah! A-and I'm gonna b-beat all of you," Frank joked.

               Patrick laughed and gave Frank a friendly nudge. "I betcha can't beat me!" he replied. "I could climb that damn building if I wanted to!"

               Frank rolled his eyes and laughed. "Y-yeah right! Y-you probably couldn't c-climb a stool!"

               Patrick stuck out his tongue. "I'd like to see you do better than me!"

               Billie rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You both need to get it that I'm obviously going to climb the highest because, unlike you, I don't have..." he smirked.”...short legs."

               "H-hey! I'm not t-that short! A-asshole!"

               Billie laughed. "I think you're shorter than Patrick, and that's pretty short, kid," he responded.

               Patrick snorted and nudged Frank. "Don't worry about what he says," he whispered. "He's a dork."

               Frank huffed and crossed his arms and waited for the competition to start.

               After a few minutes, Ryan walked over, shaking his head with a sigh. "It's just you three," he concluded. "No one else wants to try."

               Patrick crossed his arms and grinned. "This should be over quickly," he commented.

               "I'll see you two below me, like I do right now," Billie added with a snicker.

               "W-we'll see about that!" Frank retorted, ready as ever to kick the other kids' butts.

               Billie leaned over until his face was right in front of Frank's. "Okay, prove me wrong. I _dare_ you," he replied with a smirk, his eyes showing his sureness that Frank couldn't prove anything.

               Patrick chewed his lip and nudged Frank. "Prove this fucker you've got it in ya," he whispered in Frank's ear. "He's a little _too_ confident."

               Frank nodded and readied himself, waiting for the cue to start climbing. Billie and Patrick stood by the tree, neither looking very fazed by the previous argument. "Okay, go!" Ryan called.

               The two boys immediately started to climb. Patrick looked over his shoulder and called, "C'mon, Frank! Let's show 'em!"

               Frank hurried behind the other boys and grabbed onto a branch to lift himself up. He climbed higher and higher, being careful to watch his footing. He didn't dare to look down, knowing he'd freak out if he saw how above ground he was.

               Patrick and Billie continued to climb. When Patrick saw Frank had gotten past him, he quietly cheered, "Go, go!" to him.

               Billie glanced behind him and saw Frank nearing. He gritted his teeth. "Well, seems you took my dare seriously," he mumbled as he grabbed a few more branches, forcing himself to climb higher.

               Frank smiled and reached to grab the branch above his head, but missed, almost causing him to fall. He remained very still for a moment, willing himself to continue. Once he got over his fear, he reached up again, this time reaching his goal. He looked up at Billie and realized he was only a little bit farther ahead. As he stepped onto a branch next to him, it snapped, causing Frank to completely lose his footing. He gasped in terror as he felt himself start to fall. He desperately reached for random branches to stop him, but it was so use. He closed his eyes as he neared the ground, bracing himself for the pain about to follow. With a loud _thump_ , he slammed against the hard dirt, forcing all the air out of him at once.

               Patrick gasped and looked over his shoulder. "Man down! Abort!" he shouted as he sat on a branch, readying his footing before jumping down and running over to Frank, shaking him. "Billie, get your ass down here! Screw the competition! Frank's hurt!"

               Billie looked behind him, unconvinced. "Yeah right, I know you're--shit!" He spotted Patrick on his knees next to Frank and jumped down, quickly making his way over to them. "C'mon, kid, speak!" he gasped, waving his hand in front of Frank's face.

               Meanwhile, Ryan had dashed over to one of the nuns, telling them that Frank had hurt himself.

               Frank's head felt heavy and clouded. He did his best to open his eyes, but couldn't get anything to work right. When he finally got his breath back, he let out a broken sob, suddenly feeling a sharp pain shooting up his arm.

               "Shh, dude, it's gonna be alright. We'll getcha help," Patrick whispered. He looked over to Billie. "Whudda we do?" he asked, panicked.

               Billie shook his head. "I dunno. I think Ryan went to get help."

               At the mention of the boy, Ryan quickly came up, leading a nun over. "H-he's right here!" he called. "I think he's hurt!"

               The nun immediately rushed to Frank's side, examining him quickly. "Frank? Can you hear me? Where are you hurt?" When Frank didn't say anything, she picked the small boy up and carried him inside, yelling to one of the guards that everyone needed to go to their rooms.

               Billie, Patrick, and Ryan quietly followed the rest of the boys in, guilty looks on their faces. "What do we say?" Patrick asked quietly.

               "As long as they don't ask...nothing," Billie replied as they all filed in.

 


	8. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please say to me,  
> You'll let me be your man.  
> And please say to me  
> You'll let me hold your hand!
> 
> You'll let me hold your hand.  
> I want to hold your hand!
> 
> And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
> It's such a feeling that, my love,  
> I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles

               Frank awoke a few hours later with a massive headache. He reached up and touched his head, feeling a bandage wrapped around it. He sighed and looked around the room, realizing he wasn't in his normal bed. As he looked himself over, he saw hundreds of tiny scratches and light blue bruises littering his arms and legs. His right arm was wrapped up tight and laid in a sling. He tried moving his fingers, which caused him to let out a cry when he felt the sharp pain shooting up his entire arm. He laid back against the bed and closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't want to imagine what kind of punishment he would get for his carelessness.

               Gerard peered inside the nurse's office, looking around to see if there was anyone who would--or wouldn't--allow him in. When the nurse saw him, she gave Gerard a small nod, allowing him to come in. He quietly slipped into the room, careful not to drop the plate of food he was holding. He looked around and spotted Frank and walked over to his bed. He sat down on an old chair, trying his best to keep quiet.

               When he heard someone sit next to him, Frank opened his eyes and looked around until he saw Gerard. "H-hey," he whispered.

               Gerard looked back at Frank, worry filling his eyes. He picked up some bread and handed it over to Frank, silently begging him to eat.

               Frank shook his head and looked down. "I-I don't f-feel good."

               Gerard frowned and put the food back on the plate, then put it all on the small nightstand by the bed. He reached out and gently rested a hand on Frank's arm.

               Frank winced slightly at the touch, but tried not to show the pain on his face. "W-where were you? I -I waited for you b-but you never came. D-did I make y-you mad?"

               Gerard shook his head and looked sadly at Frank. He scooted closer to the bed and rested his head on Frank's good arm, trying his best to show that there were no hard feelings.

               Frank sighed and moved his arm to get Gerard to lift his head up. "Y-you have a b-big head, you know t-that?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

               Gerard lifted his head up and gave a faint smile, his expression full of guilt. He let out a sad sigh and looked up to the nurse questioningly.

               The woman looked up from her book and blinked. "What is it, Gerard?       

               Gerard glanced down at Frank, and then motioned to the door, looking back at her hopefully.

               The nurse shook her head and looked back to her book. "He can't leave until we're sure he doesn't have a concussion. At least another day," he said without interest.

               Gerard frowned and looked back down at Frank, worry clouding his eyes once more. He slowly moved his hand down and rested it on Frank's own hand, looking reluctant to leave any time soon.

               Frank's fingers twitched at Gerard's touch. His stomach turned, but not in a bad way, leaving him very confused. "Y-you should go play w-with the other boys or s-something."

               Gerard shook his head and tightened his grip a bit. He let out another sigh and relaxed in his chair, holding Frank's hand.

               "W-why are you so s-stubborn?"

               Gerard shrugged a little, looking outside at the sky, which was beginning to pale.

               Frank sighed and closed his eyes, his head beginning to hurt again. "I-I'm gonna s-sleep a little, okay?" he mumbled.

               Gerard gave a small nod, letting out another sigh and letting his eyes ease shut. Frank squeezed Gerard's and let himself slip away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

              When Frank woke up several hours later, it was pitch black outside his window. His eyelids felt heavy as he glanced around the room, noticing he was alone again. He didn't spend too much time being disappointed that Gerard had left because he was asleep again within minutes, unable to keep himself awake.

             

* * *

               Gerard silently made his way through the halls, glancing around to make sure no one could see him or was following. He looked from room to room until he came to the infirmary, peering through the doorway to make sure no one else was there before he slipped in, quietly padding up to Frank and sitting down beside him.

               Seconds later, Frank's eyes flitted open. "G-Gerard? W-what are you d-doing here?"

               Gerard looked down at Frank, putting a finger to his mouth to tell him to be quiet. He glanced over to the door to make sure no one was approaching, then looked back to Frank.

               Frank's brow creased in confusion. "Y-you shouldn't be here," he whispered. Gerard gave a small shrug and reached over, holding the younger boy's hand again. Frank smiled and shook his head. "Y-you're gonna get in t-trouble."

               Gerard shrugged again and smiled gently at Frank, giving the young boy's hand a small squeeze.

               "Y-your hands are really w-warm," Frank commented quietly. His grip tightened when he heard a door open down the hall, fearing it was one of the nuns. "G-Gerard, someone's coming."

               Gerard looked up in alarm, letting go of Frank's hand and ducking behind the bed, chewing on his lip nervously. Frank closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when he heard someone enter the room. The nun walked around, shining a flashlight in every corner, looking for something to be out of place. When she shone the light directly at Gerard, the boy held his breath, afraid to move a muscle. "Hey! Who's there? What are you doing up?" the woman shouted.

               Frank squeezed his eyes shut tighter, afraid of getting in trouble yet again. The nun shuffled around the bed and spotted Gerard crouched next to the nightstand, shaking in terror. "What are you doing in here? It's lights out! Get up!" Without waiting for Gerard to respond, the woman grabbed his arm and yanked him into a standing position. "I've had it with this rule breaking, young man! It's time you learned your lesson!"

               The next thing he knew, Gerard was being thrown into a room with nothing but a filthy cot in it. There were no windows and no lights. He sat on the broken down mattress, letting out a quiet whimper. "You'll be let out when we decide you're ready," the nun snarled, shutting and locking the door. Gerard curled up in the cot and quietly began to sob, feeling as if he'd failed Frank yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!


	9. You Weren't There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't there, You never were.  
> You want it all, But that's not fair.  
> I gave you life, I gave my all.  
> You weren't there, You let me fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "So What" by P!NK
> 
> (I FORGOT TO ADD A PARAGRAPH TO THE LAST CHAPTER, GO BACK AND READ IT OR YOU WILL MISS PART OF THE STORY. Starting from "Gerard looked up in alarm" at the 3rd to last chapter.)

               When Frank was released from the infirmary the next day, he didn't know what to do with himself. He had no one to talk to and nothing to keep him busy. He sat by himself in the TV room all day, just thinking. When it was time for bed, he laid down near the edge of his cot, making room for the kid who usually sleeps by him each night.

               As the older boys crept into the room, they all suddenly became aware that Gerard had been missing the entire day. "Seems like his little boyfriend's free for the taking," one of them whispered to the others.

               When they all chose which cot to go to, the one boy who Gerard had fought off before silently made his way over to Franks bunk. He smirked when he saw that the younger boy had made a spot for Gerard. He climbed onto the bed, gently at first, and then clasped a hand around Frank's mouth to silence him. "How cute, you made a spot for your little boyfriend," he hissed in Frank's ear. "Too bad, seems Gerard got locked up for the night."

               Frank's eyes widened when he felt the hand clasp over his mouth. He began to cry immediately and tried to scoot off of the bed. The boy wrapped another arm around Frank's waist and yanked him back. "You can't escape this time," he chuckled darkly. "Your boyfriend isn't around to save you tonight." Frank began to cry harder and instinctively squeezed his thighs together and held his hurt arm close to his body.

               The boy clasped his hand tighter around Frank's mouth and lowered his other hand, yanking at Frank's bottoms. "Heh, it's cute to see you try and fight," the growled mockingly.

               Frank began to panic and twist around as hard as he could, trying to get out of the kid's grip. The boy quickly gripped Frank's hurt arm. "Fight me and I'll break this more than it already is," he hissed.

               Frank winced in pain and nodded quickly, showing that he understood. _'Please don't let this happen. Please let his all stop. Please, please, please.'_

               The boy smirked. "Good," he whispered, letting go of Frank's arm and getting his pants and boxers down before working on his own.

               Frank closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, knowing there was no use in fighting someone so much bigger than him.

               Within seconds, the older boy grabbed at Frank's shoulder and pushed him down on his stomach before climbing on top. "And if you even _breathe_ a word of this to a nun, I'll make sure your nights consist of even _more_ hell," he growled in Frank's ear.

               Frank didn't say anything in response, he only cried more, completely ashamed and terrified. Smirking, the boy leaned down and dug his teeth into Frank's neck before beginning to push into him.

               Frank stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop any noise from coming out. It hurt so much and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He went completely stiff as the sharp pains shot up and down his spine.

               Frank did his best to relax his muscles, knowing it could make it all hurt less. He tried to put his mind in a different place. Somewhere happy. But he couldn't think of anywhere safe. After searching his mind for somewhere he could escape to, he remembered how happy he was when Gerard had found Wheezy; how they had spent the day together after. Suddenly, he relaxed completely, simply waiting for the boy to finish.

               The kid continued as he growled in Frank's ear; "You're so tight. Has your boyfriend not fucked you yet?" When he finally finished, he pulled out and tugged his pants back up, climbing out of the bed once the other began to leave. "Have fun with your boyfriend tomorrow, you little fag," he spat as he slipped out of the room along with the other boys.

               When the older boys were finally gone, Frank pulled up his pants before covering himself completely with the blanket and crying himself to sleep.

 

* * *

              Gerard sat in boredom and loneliness for his entire day of isolation. The only people he came in contact with were the nuns that brought him his food. He tried to sleep away the boredom, but only ended up worrying about Frank. Half of him hoped he had to stay another night in the infirmary, but the other half wanted him to be out so he could enjoy himself. When night came around, Gerard couldn't sleep. He prayed that Frank would be safe, but had a sick feeling in his stomach all night. He ended up quietly crying himself to sleep. His head was throbbing with a headache when he awoke the next morning.

               Gerard blinked his eyes against the light as a nun opened the door to the isolation room. "I hope you've learned your lesson," she snapped as Gerard slunk out of the room. He stumbled a bit, not used to using his legs after a day of doing absolutely nothing, and slowly made his way to the cafeteria. He immediately looked around for Frank. When he didn't see him after a while, he went to the infirmary. When he still didn't spot the young boy, worry fluttered in his stomach and he quickly made his way to the younger kids' room.

               Frank was lying on his bed, staring at the wall. He couldn't bring himself to eat, so he didn't bother getting out of bed. There didn't seem to be a point.

               Gerard slipped into the room and silently made his way to Frank's bed and gently sat down. He rested a hand on the boy's arm, shaking him slightly.

               Frank flinched at the contact and scooted away, not bothering to see who was beside him. Gerard removed his hand and frowned, nudging the boy a little more. Frank sighed and turned to face the person next to him. "Oh, i-it's you," he mumbled.

               Gerard looked down at Frank with a worried expression; he seemed to be acting a little...off.

               "W-what do you want? I-I was s-sleeping," Frank lied.

               Gerard looked over to the door, and then back to Frank, a silent question of 'Why aren't you eating?'

               "I-I'm not hungry, o-okay?"

               Gerard gave him an unconvinced look and tugged on his good arm.

               "L-leave me alone!" Frank snapped. Gerard winced and pulled away, looking hurt. "W-why don't you go a-away? Y-you're never here when I n-need you."

               Gerard's brow furrowed, his expression a mix of insult and confusion. He tipped his head to the side questioningly.

               Frank just shook his head and sat up. "F-forget it. Let's j-just go e-eat," he said as he got up and headed towards the cafeteria.

               Gerard stared after Frank, confused, but gave up and followed behind, taking a seat close beside Frank.

               Frank sat with his food in front of him, not able to bring himself to eat. Gerard ate a bit, but not much, feeling that something was bothering his friend. He sighed and leaned against Frank, taking a hold of his hand to try and comfort the boy.

               Frank pulled his hand away from Gerard's grip, not wanting to be touched. When the nuns announced that it was time for everyone to go outside, Frank threw his plate in the bin and went out. He sat against the building, away from the other boys, clearly wanting to be left alone.

               Gerard stood by the building, a few feet away from Frank to give him some space. He still couldn't understand why he was acting so weird, but he wasn't going to force anything out of the kid.

               Frank watched all the other boys play, not really paying attention to anything for too long. As he scanned the yard, he saw the boy who had raped him, causing him to burst into tears. He tried to cover it up by burying his face in his arm, but he couldn't keep his sobs quiet enough.

               Gerard jumped up and rushed over to Frank's side, throwing an arm around his shoulder and looking at him worriedly. Frank made a futile attempt to push Gerard away, not really trying at all. He cried harder, unable to make himself stop. Gerard pulled Frank closer in an awkward hug, not sure of how to comfort him.

               Frank grabbed onto Gerard's shirt, wanting someone to be close to him. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered through choked sobs.

               Gerard shook his head and held Frank closer, his eyes begging him to say what was wrong.

               "L-last night h-he came into my room a-and..." Frank shook his head, unable to finish.

               Gerard's stomach dropped and he looked around, trying to figure out who Frank meant when he said "he."

               Frank simply pointed to a kid with long, scraggly brown hair. "H-him," he stuttered.

               Gerard looked at the kid Frank pointed out and glared. Apparently the boy had spotted them and waved at his friends to excuse him for a moment. He walked over to the two and sneered. "Aww, what's the matter? Crying to your _boyfriend_?" he taunted. "It's okay...I wouldn't call it cheating."

               Gerard let go of Frank and clenched his fists, baring his teeth angrily.

               "What's wrong? Jealous that I got a piece of him last night?" the boy teased.

               Gerard's shoulders tensed up and before anyone could think, he swung a fist at the kid's face, hitting his jaw with a sickening _crack!_ "You disgusting, filthy prick!" Gerard spat, his voice gravelly and full of rage.

               The kid struggled to stand up as he held his jaw, looking at Gerard in shock. "Y-you...but..." The boy couldn't seem to find any words; not like Gerard cared. He launched himself at the kid, the two of them quickly getting into a brutal fist fight, spitting curses at each other.

               Frank stared at the scene in shock, unsure of what to do. "G-Gerard! Stop it!" he begged, not wanting him to get in trouble again.

               Gerard continued to fight with the kid until the other broke away, whimpering. "Fine, damn it!" he yelled, spitting blood. "You win!" He dashed away, back to his friends, bruised and beaten.

               Gerard wiped his face, a few cuts and bruises of his own to mark to occasion. He turned and immediately went back to Frank, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. Things get a little better after this, I promise.


	10. Author's Note-The Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many people have asked where I got the idea for this "fictional" work. Truth is, everything depicted in this story up until this point is true. These things happened. While the so called "male orphan asylum" has since been shut down, I feel their story needs to be told. The home has been closed since 2001 and has been vacant ever since. I have changed all names and some ages of the "characters" depicted, but it doesn't make these horrors any less real. Below are some pictures and snippets from articles involving the trials that led to the eventual close of "Monroeville."

Two men filed a joint lawsuit today in New Jeresey Circuit Court alleging authorities didn't do enough to stop sexual abuse they suffered as minors living at the former Monroeville Home for Boys in the 1990s.

Frank Iero and Gerard Way, both in their 20s, say they were abused by other residents staying at the home, according to the lawsuit. Iero claims he was abused several times a week for a year. Way said he was sexually abused at least once.

Two men - Frank Iero and Gerard Way – say they were sexually abused by bigger kids at the Monroeville Home for Boys. When the crimes took place, Iero was 8 to 10 and Way was 5 to 6. The suit says that Monroeville staff caught one of the older boys in bed with Frank yet the abuse continued even after that.

Both men are now in their 20s and live out of state.  They will NOT be at the news conference. Way was at the home from about July 1994 to August 1995 and was abused at least once. Iero was at the home from about July, 1994 to May, 1996 and was abused several times each week for roughly a year.

  * Brothers say they were molested there
  * A staffer saw older kid in bed with younger one
  * Still the abuse continued, new lawsuit contends
  * Archdiocese and archbishop named as defendants
  * Priest who’s now in a parish was also accused of abuse at home
  * He allegedly sexually assaulted three kids but denies allegations



Pictures of the home:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the building looks different in several pictures, but the home was open for a very long time and renovations were made. I'm going off of what I could find, someday soon I hope to drive to the home and get a modern day picture that's 100% accurate. I'll answer any other questions as they arise. Thank you for reading.


	11. Words With No Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the mix tape lies,  
> Choke down the words with no meaning!
> 
> I stopped bleeding three years ago,  
> While you keep screaming for revolution.  
> Me and my surgeons and my street-walking friends,  
> We got no heroes ’cause our heroes are dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Tomorrow's Money" by My Chemical Romance

               Frank let Gerard hug him, still in shock. "G-Gerard, you're t-talking."

               The other boys all stared, wide-eyed at the two kids, unsure of what to say or do.

               Gerard shook his head and took Frank's hand. "C'mon, let's go," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

               "W-where to?" Frank asked, still finding it hard to believe that Gerard was the one talking.

               Gerard shrugged and looked towards the doors. "Anywhere inside," he replied quietly.

               Frank nodded and stood up, waiting for Gerard to lead the way. Gerard took Frank's good hand again and led him into the building. Once they made it to the older boys' room, he climbed up onto his bed and motioned for Frank to do the same. Frank climbed onto the bed and looked at Gerard expectantly, waiting for him to say or do something...anything.

               Gerard stayed silent, but put his arms around Frank, pulling him close and once more gripping his good hand. He rested his forehead on Frank's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry," again, so quietly that he could barely be heard.

               "A-about what?" Frank asked, confused.

               "Everything," Gerard replied. "For not being there to protect you...I'm sorry." He held back the choked sob that was growing in the back of this throat.

               "I-it's fine. It doesn't m-matter. It's in the p-past," Frank stuttered.

               Gerard shook his head sadly. "No, it's _not_ fine," he choked out, unable to hold back his tears any longer. "He hurt you. I could've stopped it. But I didn't... and he hurt you."

               "I-it wasn't y-your fault. D-don't cry," Frank said, feeling very uneasy

               Gerard simply shook his head again and held Frank tighter. "We need to get out of here," he whispered. "This place isn't safe."

               "T-there's nothing we can do," Frank said, looking down.

               "We can get the fuck out of here," Gerard replied. "We just need to figure out how."

               "B-but my mom w-won't know where I am."

               Gerard frowned. "Do you really want to go back home?" he asked darkly, knowing well that anyone who was left here came from a broken home.

               "I...b-but..." Frank frowned and looked away, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes.

               Gerard gave a heavy sigh and said nothing, resorting to only holding Frank closely as he tried to hold back his own tears.

               "G-Gerard? W-why didn't you t-talk before now?"

               "Talking brings no good. There are only so many words to choose from, and none of them ever seem to fit what I want to say. Words get broken, shattered to pieces, but actions can last forever. They can leave an imprint in your mind. Talking does nothing but bad. Think of how many times you've been hurt just by opening up your mouth. Is it really worth it?"

               "B-but you're talking r-right now," Frank pointed out.

               "Because there's no point in holding back now," Gerard replied sadly.

               "N-no point?"

               Gerard sighed and rested his chin on Frank's shoulder, holding him closely and falling silent.

               Frank shook his head and kept quiet, knowing there's no use in trying to get Gerard to talk if he didn't feel up to it. "W-we gotta go back s-soon."

               "We gotta get _out_ soon," Gerard murmured, letting out another heavy sigh.

               "D-don't think about it n-now," Frank said, not wanting to dwell on such a daunting topic.

               "If we put it off, we'll never get back to it," Gerard pointed out quietly. "We have to think of _something_."

               "I-I'm not smart e-enough to think of something. I-I'm too s-stupid," Frank said, shaking his head and looking down.

               "You're not stupid, Frank," Gerard replied, pulling the boy closer and holding his hand. "You're only stupid if you think you are."

               "W-well, I don't t-think I am. I know it."  

               "Don't say that," Gerard huffed. "You'll never be if you keep doubting yourself. Have a little confidence."

               "D-don't tell me what to do," Frank whispered, feeling indignant.

               Gerard let out another sigh, resting against the wall with Frank in his arms, falling quiet yet again.

               "W-why are you a-always so warm?" Frank asked as he curled up beside Gerard.

               Gerard couldn't help but smile shyly. "I just am, I guess," he whispered, running a hand through Frank's hair.

               "D-don't do that. I-it'll make me fall a-asleep," Frank said, yawning.

               Gerard giggled quietly. "If you fall asleep, I can wake you up," he reassured gently, running Frank's soft hair through with his fingers over and over again.

               "B-but...I don't wanna f-fall..." Frank couldn't finish his sentence before he fell asleep, the feeling of Gerard's fingers comforting him.

               Gerard smiled gently and continued to run his fingers through Frank's hair, feeling completely calm for the first time in years.


	12. This Could Only Happen To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never realized what a kiss could be.  
> This could only happen to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Tomorrow's Money" by My Chemical Romance

               A little while later, Gerard glanced over at the clock and began to gently shake Frank awake. Frank only mumbled something about wanting to sleep more and snuggled into Gerard's chest. Gerard smiled softly. "Frank...it's time to get to class," he whispered.

               Frank slowly blinked himself away and stared at Gerard with heavy-lidded eyes. "I-I don't want to go."

               Gerard hesitated a moment before replying, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

               "B-but won't someone come looking f-for us?"

               Gerard shrugged. "Probably not," he reassured.

               "I-I just don't w-want you getting in trouble again," Frank whispered.

               "I won't," Gerard hushed, gently stroking Frank's hair.

               ­Frank nodded and looked up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he became restless, constantly moving his hands and picking at strings on his shirt. "H-hey, Gerard?"

               "Yes, Frank?" Gerard responded gently, looking down at the young boy.

               "I-I'm bored."

               Gerard blinked. "Well, uh, what do you wanna do?"

               Frank shrugged and looked around. "T-there's nothing _to_ do," he pointed out. "T-tell me a s-story."

               "About what?"

               "A-anything. I-I don't care."

               Gerard sat quiet for a few moments, thinking hard. "Do you want me to read you more from To Kill A Mockingbird?"

               Frank shook his head and sighed. "T-tell me about b-before you came here."

               Gerard chewed his lip nervously. "There's not much to say about that," he replied uncomfortably.

               "S-sure there is. C-come on, Gee. P-please?" Frank looked at Gerard with big, pleading eyes.

               Gerard gave a small sigh. "What do you want to know about?"

               "E-everything. Y-your house, f-friends, family."

               "Well, I lived in a pretty big house. Only one floor and a basement, though. And I had both my parents and I...used to have a little brother..." Gerard fell silent after that, not wanting to continue.

               "U-used to?"

               Gerard looked away. "It's a long story," he whispered, his voice beginning to crack.

               "T-tell me? P-please?" Frank asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

               "He...he died. It was my fault," Gerard began.

               "H-how?"

               Gerard fell silent. "I wasn't careful," he answered shakily. "We were just playing a game...hide and seek. He decided to hide in this old trunk in the basement. He put a book under the lid so it wouldn't close all the way but...it fell out and I couldn't find him. I looked for hours, calling his name, saying 'I don't like this game anymore, Mikey,' but he never said anything back. When my parents got home...I told them what happened and they started looking all over the house. They found him really soon, but it was too late. When the book fell, the trunk lid jammed shut and he couldn't open it and he--" Gerard's voice broke. "He suffocated to death."

               Frank looked at a wall, avoiding seeing Gerard's sad face. He didn't know what to say to comfort his friend, so he stayed quiet.

               Gerard slumped down on the bed, letting himself eventually lay down and hold Frank close.

               "W-why did you b-beat up that kid earlier?" Frank asked, the question finally breaking its way to the front of his mind.

               Gerard swallowed hard. "Because... he hurt you and he shouldn't have," he replied weakly, not knowing how to respond.

               "I-it happens to a-all the boys, though, a-and you didn’t g-get mad when they got hurt," Frank pointed out.

               "That's because... because I care about you, Frank," Gerard murmured, feeling his stomach twist. _'I shouldn't feel this way about him... he's so young. He's vulnerable and he doesn't know what to feel yet. Damnit!'_

               "I-I care a-about you too, G-Gerard," Frank said, completely missing what Gerard really meant.

               "So what about _your_ family life?" Gerard asked, hoping to change the subject.

               "I-I don't wanna talk a-about it," Frank mumbled.

               Gerard frowned. "Why not?"

               "I-it's n-not a good t-thing to talk about. M-my mom said not t-to say what happens at h-home."

               _'I talked about my life,'_ Gerard thought to himself bitterly, remaining silent towards the young kid.

               "A-are you mad?" Frank asked when Gerard didn't say anything.

               Gerard shook his head. "No, I just...don't know what else to say." Gerard was quiet for a few more moments, thinking to himself. "Can you tell me just a little bit? Please?"

               Frank sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "I-I live with m-my mom a-and I don't have any b-brothers or sisters. I-I get bullied a lot for being s-small, so I don't h-have any friends e-either."

               Gerard gently stroked Frank's hair. "I never had many friends either... and I got made fun for looking 'gay,' and for being gay, too," he sympathized.

               "W-what does gay mean?" Frank asked.

               Gerard swallowed. "It...it means you love someone of the same sex. For girls, it means they like other girls. For guys... Well, basically it means I like other boys," he explained as calmly as he could manage.

               "W-wait, _you_ like o-other boys?" Frank asked, the shock evident in his tone.

               Gerard nodded slowly. "Yes," he answered.

               "O-oh."

               "Is that going to change what you think of me?"

               "I-I don't know," Frank admitted. "D-does that mean y-you act like the o-other boys?"

               Gerard shook his head. "I would never do what they do... I don't want to do anything like that. It's wrong and a terrible thing to do."

               Frank nodded and thought for a moment. "T-then I guess it d-doesn't change anything. I-I don't r-really like girls either."

               Gerard smiled and threaded his fingers through Frank's hair. "Don-t set yourself in stone, okay? You're still young."

               "B-but all the girls I know a-are mean," Frank argued.

               "One day you'll meet one who's nice and maybe you'll fall in love with her. Or maybe you won't...you never know." Gerard continued to stroke Frank's hair, noting how soft and light it was. "Just let yourself be open. Maybe you're gay, maybe you're bisexual, or you could be straight... it's just something you learn as you grow up."

               Frank shook his head in disgust. "T-there's too many names for t-this stuff," he complained.

               Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes. "Just... love who you love. Don't worry about all the other stuff."

               "H-have you ever had a b-boyfriend?"

               Gerard nodded. "A few... It never lasted too long for one reason or another."

               "W-what about a girlfriend?"

               "I had one... sadly, that's how I found out I was gay. I loved her, but just as a friend."

               "H-how did you f-find out? W-what happened?"

               Gerard shook his head. "You're too young for me to explain right now," he sighed. "We just...wanted to show our love in another way and I didn't like it."

               Frank paused and looked down. "I-is what the older b-boys do to the y-younger ones 'showing love'?"

               "It's supposed to be...but if there's no feeling of love, it's only a physical thing. That's why I don't do what they do."

               "H-have you ever been i-in love? I-I haven't," Frank said, looking upset.

               Gerard fell silent. "I've loved others...but not in the way you're talking about. I thought I did, but it wasn't meant to be," he explained. "And you're still young... you'll fall in love someday."

               "I-I don't think I will. P-people aren't very g-good."

               Gerard kisses Frank's head softly. "You'll find someone, Frank. I promise."

               Frank looked out the window, needing a change in scenery. "H-hey! I-it's snowing!" he said excitedly.

               Gerard glanced over to the window and smiled. "Well, whataya know. Maybe that's a sign we'll get a white Christmas in a few weeks."

               "C-Christmas isn't i-in a few weeks, silly," Frank laughed.

               "Frank...it's December 12th," he pointed out.

               "W-what? A-are you sure?"

               Gerard nodded. "I keep track of the days as they go by." He reached under his mattress and pulled out a small calendar. "I mark off the days as they come... See?" He pointed to December 12th. "That's today."

               "O-oh," Frank said sadly.

               "What's wrong?"

               "M-my birthday was i-in October. I-I missed it."

               Gerard frowned. "Oh," he murmured as he put the calendar back. "Well, uhm... maybe we can do something to celebrate it right now?"

               "L-like what?"

               Gerard shrugged. "I dunno... What would _you_ like to do?"

               "I-I don't know. T-there's nothing we c-can do here."

               "Be creative."

               Frank sat and thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "O-okay, kiss me. I-I've never been k-kissed before," he said bravely.

               Gerard felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked Frank hesitantly. "You're so much younger than me, and I..." He dropped his sentence, unsure of how to continue. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

               "Y-yes. I wouldn't a-ask if I wasn't sure."

               Gerard swallowed and gently put his hand under Frank's chin, tipping the younger boy's head up slightly. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Frank's softly, barely touching.

               Frank stayed still for a moment, unsure of what to do, before pulling away. He blushed. He knew he should've done _something_ , but he didn't know what that was. "T-thanks," he mumbled

               Gerard pulled away, ducking his head and blushing deeply. To Frank, it was just a rite of passage, something he knows his other friends had done with their schoolyard girlfriends, something innocent. But, to Gerard, a kiss meant something else, and he couldn't help but feel awkward about the situation. He gave a small nod to Frank, his tongue caught in a verbal knot.

               Frank was about to say something, but nearly had a heart attack when he heard the heavy door to the room being slammed open. All the boys were coming in after their lesson to get what they wanted for free time.

               Gerard jumped and rushed Frank under the covers, near the wall. "Stay still," he whispered, slipping his pillow under as well to make it look more convincing.

               Frank held very still, afraid to even breathe as he heard the boys moving around the room.

               Gerard shifted in his bed a bit, feigning a cold to hopefully fool the other boys.

               "Hey, Gerard, didn't see you in class today. What were you doing the whole time? Jerking off?" one of the boys asked, a smirk on his face.

               "I've been sick," Gerard murmured, forcing his voice to sound hoarse.

               "Yeah, sick with lust since you're not getting any," another boy shouted from across the room.

               Gerard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Can you guys leave now? I need to rest."

               "Fuck you, Way! It's our room too! You only want to be alone so you can think about your little boyfriend. Where was he today? You finally get a chance to screw him?"

               Gerard scrunched his nose in disgust. "Unlike you guys, I don't need to 'fuck.' I want it to have meaning. And I'm not going to have sex with a _child_."

               "Man, maybe _you_ need to get fucked in the ass once in a while. Maybe that'll take your attitude down a few notches. Then again, who would want you? Not even the priests wanted your ass," the first boy said before leaving the room.

               Gerard shook his head. "Whatever," he mumbled.

               "You better come out of here soon or someone'll look for you," Ray said before following everyone else out the door.

               Gerard shrugged. "I have a cold," he lied. "They'll figure that out if they find me." Once everyone was gone, Gerard peered under the covers. "You can come out now," he whispered to Frank.

               Frank threw the covers off of him and took a deep breath. "W-what is their problem?"

               "They're dumb," Gerard said, shrugging.

               "W-why do they call me y-your boyfriend? Y-you don't even do things w-with boys."

               "Because they think it's funny and mean to say that. It's stupid and immature."

               "I-it is," Frank agreed. "B-but Ray is right, I s-should go so the nuns d-don't come looking."

               Gerard nodded slightly. "I guess. Let's go to the TV room."

               "O-okay," Frank said before climbing off the bed and hurrying into the hall.

               Gerard followed Frank into the TV room and sat down beside him, sighing with boredom. The other boys seemed to be bored as well... until someone piped up, "Hey, how's about a run of truth or dare?"

               All the boy looked at each other and shrugged, agreeing to the game. Not like they had anything better to do. Everyone sat in a circle on random chairs and pillows they found. Frank grabbed a spot between two kids in his age group, leaving Gerard to find a space near someone other than him.

               Gerard sat farther off, sighing reluctantly. The game was dumb, but it was either play dumb games, or be bored.

               "Okay, who's gonna start?" the first boy asked.

               "I will," a kid with dark hair and large glasses offered. "Ryan, truth or dare?"

               "Uhm... dare," Ryan picked with a gusty expression.

               "Alright, I dare you to do the truffle shuffle," the boy said with a smirk.

               Ryan rolled his eyes as the other boys snickered. "Ugh, _fiiine._ Brendon, you're the lowest of scum," he mumbled as he stood. He lifted up his shirt and started moving around in a really odd, funny way, looking as if he were having a weird sort of seizure. After a few seconds, he let his shirt fall back down before sitting again, ignoring the snickers from his peers. "Okay, _my_ turn," he announced. "Frank! Truth or dare?"

               Frank had to wait a minute until his laughing ceased. Once he finally caught his breath, he calmed down and thought for a moment. "D-dare!"

               "Hmm..." Ryan chewed his lip slightly, thinking up a good dare. "I dare you to... sing the cuppy cake song!" he concluded with a laugh.

               Frank turned bright red and shook his head, not wanting to do it. With some urging from the other boys, he began to sing. "Y-you're my h-honeybunch, sugarplum, p-pumpy-umpy-umpkin. Y-you’re my s-sweetie pie. You're m-my cuppycake, gumd-drop, s-snoogums-boogums. Y-you're the apple of m-my eye," Frank stuttered, keeping his eyes to the ground in embarrassment. "A-and I love y-you so a-and I want you to know t-that I'll always be r-right here. A-and I love to sing s-sweet songs to b-because you are s-so dear," he concluded, hating himself for stuttering so much.

               After Ryan finally stopped laughing, he said, "Okay, Frank, it's your turn now."

               "U-uhm...R-Ray! Pick o-one!"

               Ray thought for a moment. "Truth," he picked, deciding dares weren't a good idea.

               "H-have you ever done a-anything really bad?" Frank asked, not being able to imagine Ray doing anything other than follow the rules.

               Ray shrugged. "I was sent here, wasn't I?" he pointed out with a laugh. "I was dumb. I stole from a store a few times and finally got caught. It was only a harmonica and some guitar picks, but my parents decided I needed some discipline."

               Frank's eyes widened. "W-woah! B-badass!" he said excitedly.

               Gerard blinked in surprise; he'd never heard, or expected, Frank to ever say a bad word. "Okay, uhm... Mark," Ray chose. "Truth or dare?"

               "Is that even a question? Dare!" the older boy said, laughing.

               Ray thought for a second before coming up with a good dare. "Okay, I dare you to talk with a 'gay guy' lisp for the rest of the day," he announced.

               "What the? I'm not a fuckin' fag! Whatever, I never back from a dare. Ssso, Ger-ard, what about you?" Mark asked, trying his best to mimic a lisp.

               Gerard rolled his eyes and thought before picking dare. _'How bad could it possibly be?'_

               "Alright, ssssince you're _actually_ a fag, I dare you to kiss your boyfriend," Mark said with a smirk.

               Gerard scoffed. "You mean my _friend?_ " He hesitated a moment before scooting over to Frank and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "There, satisfied?"

               Frank blushed and looked to the ground, not knowing how to respond. "You know no one would ever be your friend unless you owned their ass," Mark teased.

               "Say what you want, but you're the one talking like a snake with its tongue cut in half," Gerard responded flatly. "As far and I'm concerned, anything you say today is a joke. Even though that's basically _every_ day."

               Mark glared at Gerard, anger boiling up inside of him. "Fuck you, Way! I liked you better when you kept your fuckin' mouth shut. Ever since that little stuttering faggot came along, you feel so high 'n mighty cause you're not bottom for once in your life," Mark replied, spewing venom. When he finished, he looked at Gerard, daring him to say something back, knowing that anything Gerard said wouldn't go unpunished behind closed doors.

               "He's not a faggot. He's a _kid_. You're the real fag, ya know that? Only someone truly gay would fuck a little boy. How desperate are you for action? Can't even go after someone your own size? You're fifteen for fucks sake, barely a teenager and you're already a rapist. Bravo," Gerard said flatly, staring blankly at Mark. "Now can you grow up so we can continue, or are you going to ruin this for everyone else?"

               "He's not a faggot, but he took it up the ass without too much complaining? Yeah, right, he fuckin' liked it. Let's just play," Mark finished, running out of arguments.

               Gerard waited to calm himself down, struggling against the urge to stab Mark's eyes out. Once he was calmed, he scanned the room and chose someone. After about fifteen minutes, one of the nuns came in, announcing that it was time for class to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	13. A Thing Or Two To Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said you had a thing or two to tell me.  
> How was I to know you would upset me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "I Need You" by The Beatles

               Once class was over, Frank sat under the only tree in the yard, bundled up in an old, donated coat and gloves. Gerard sat on a stump close to Frank's location, feeling as though his friend wanted some space. He sighed and stared at his feet, playing in the slushed snow beneath him.

               Frank looked around at all the boys playing various games when he spotted Mark talking bad about Gerard yet again. He didn't even hesitate before he got up and marched towards the older kid, anger rolling off of him. "H-hey, asshole!"

               Mark glanced over his shoulder and sneered. "What do _you_ want, you faggy midget?" he taunted with a smug smirk.

               Frank didn't say a word as he launched himself at Mark, scratching and kicking the older kid as hard as he could, ignoring the fact that he still had a hurt arm.

               Mark stumbled back slightly before kicking a leg out, jamming his knee square into Frank's chest. He then grabbed the short, young boy by the front of his shirt collar and lifted him to eye level. "You _really_ wanna fight me, you little shit?" he growled, his rancid breath hitting Frank's nostrils. "I'll gladly beat you to a pulp, ya little faggot."

               "F-fuck you!" Frank shouted, wailing his good arm and legs wildly as he tried to break free.

               Gerard looked up when he heard the shouting, spotting the squirming Frank behind held up by the ready-to-strike Mark. He shot up from his seat and bolted over to the scene. Mark saw Gerard and snickered. "Oh, hey, your little boyfriend's here to save you," he sneered before tossing Frank down onto the ground. "Keep a leash on your pet," he mocked to Gerard before stalking off.

               Gerard bent down next to Frank, his eyes wide with worry. "What the hell happened?"

               "H-he was saying b-bad things about you!"

               Gerard's brow furrowed. "And? Then he attacked you?"

               "N-no, I went to k-kick his ass," Frank said proudly.

               Gerard pulled away. "What? Frank, what the _fuck_? Are you a complete _idiot_? He could've snapped your neck in half!"

               "I-I'm not an idiot!" Frank said indignantly.

               "Yeah, you kind of _are_ for pulling that stunt," Gerard retorted, shaking his head angrily. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

               "H-he shouldn't be s-saying that kind of stuff," Frank mumbled.

               "They're just fucking _words_ ," Gerard huffed. "Don't be so goddamned stupid! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

               "D-don't call me stupid!" Frank yelled, his face turning red with anger.

               "Well, that _was_ stupid," Gerard snapped. "You need to think before just leaping into a fight!"

               "I-I did it for you, a-asshole!" Frank screamed before running off, unable to contain his emotions.

               Gerard flinched, taken aback by Frank's outburst. He sighed and shook his head as he walked back to his tree stump.

               After break, Gerard went to find his friend, but he was nowhere to be found. As they sat down for their next lesson, he spotted the young boy sitting with the kids his age, including Ryan and Patrick. He looked like he was in a sour mood. Gerard sighed. He really did care a lot for Frank, but sometimes it seemed like he was just a _little_ overdramatic about things. _'Still,'_ he thought to himself. ' _I might as well try to make it up to him... somehow. I don't want him mad at me.'_ He quietly began to work on what they were given in class, making a note in the back of his mind to think of something to give Frank. Christmas was coming up and that gave him an excuse to give a gift to his friend.

               Frank sat next to his peers, staring glumly at his paper. He sighed and pushed everything away from him, realizing he didn't know any of the answers. _'Maybe I am stupid,'_ he thought.

               Once the lesson was over, they were all sent to the cafeteria for a cold dinner before bed. Frank didn't even look at Gerard for the rest of the day. _'Even if I am stupid, he's still an asshole,'_ Frank told himself to justify his behavior. Once it was lights out, he curled up on his bed and closed his eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep before anything bad could happen.

               Regardless of Frank giving him the cold shoulder, Gerard refused to let him be hurt any more by the other boys under the covers of darkness. So, when the older boys sneaked into their victims' room, Gerard tailed them like away and slipped into Frank's bed, back turned to him as always.


	14. There Is Just One Thing I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
> There is just one thing I need.  
> I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.  
> I just want you for my own,  
> More than you could ever know.  
> Make my wish come true.  
> Baby all I want for Christmas is you.  
> \---  
> Cause I just want you here tonight,  
> Holdin on to me so tight.  
> What more can I do?  
> Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by My Chemical Romance

               The next week went by in the same fashion; Frank ignoring Gerard, Gerard protecting Frank at night. The only thing that changed was Frank's hope for his mom to return. _'She's said she'd be back around Christmas...it's almost here and she hasn't come yet,'_ Frank thought as he watched the other boys help the clergy decorate the TV room in paper Mache garland. There was supposed to be a party later in the day, but Frank wasn't feeling up to it. Not like such a depressing place could throw a decent Christmas gathering anyway.

               Once Gerard decided to leave his room, he went straight to the source of chatter he'd been hearing all morning. He saw Frank sitting by himself as usual and sat next to him. The kid seemed more solemn than usual. Gerard said nothing, reverting back to his silent self. He wasn't even sure if the younger boy would notice him. But he stayed there, wanting to bring Frank some sort of company.

               Frank turned when he felt Gerard sit next to him. He gave the meanest look he could muster, attempting to get the older kid to leave him alone. "G-go away," he mumbled.

               Gerard looked over at Frank, his expression blank, and said nothing. He didn't move, didn't speak a word. _'If he wants to be left alone, he'll leave,'_ he decided. _'But I won't.'_

               Frank huffed and turned his attention back to the other boys, giving up. When it was time to eat, Frank stayed behind, not feeling up to smelling the horrid slop they called food.

               Gerard stayed behind with Frank, no appetite built up from the day. He kept silent the whole time, not nudging Frank or speaking to him, letting him keep his cold shoulder.

               Frank kept glancing at Gerard, waiting for him to do _something_. When he didn't talk, Frank gave a frustrated grunt and got up before stalking out of the room. He headed towards the front offices, deciding to spend another night near the doors, waiting for his mom.

               Gerard sighed and watched Frank leave, knowing exactly where he was headed. When he didn't spot Frank in his bed a few days before, he'd panicked and searched the entire home, eventually finding him sitting by the large entrance doors. The picture of the young boy huddled by the cold doors, desperately waiting for his mother, broke his heart every time it came to mind. _'Maybe I'm just a pessimist,_ ' he thought to himself. _'But I don't think his mom's coming back.'_

               Frank waited until he heard Sister Dennis' deafening whistle before heading to his room. He crawled into his frigid bed before wrapping himself up in the thin blankets, tears streaming down his face as the cold realization that his mom wasn't coming hit him.

               Not much later, as the usual events began, Gerard slipped into the room and crawled into Frank's bed, but this time, he pulled the boy close into a hug, sensing his distress. It wasn't much... but it was all he could think to do.

               When Frank felt familiar arms embrace him, he turned towards Gerard, crying into his chest, unable to hold anything back.

               Gerard held Frank lose, still not saying a word, but simply holding him. _'Now's not a time for words,'_ he thought to himself. _'No words can make him feel better.'_ He gently rubbed Frank's back, resting his forehead against Frank's soft hair.

               Frank fell asleep minutes later, both physically and emotionally exhausted, with his fingers entwined in Gerard's hair.

               Gerard continued to hold Frank, rhythmically rubbing his back. When he heard the other boys leaving, he carefully slipped his arms out from under and around Frank, sitting up slowly. He looked down at the young boy, giving a small, sad smile. He climbed out of the bed, slipped Frank's bear into his arms, and pulled the sheets up to the kid's shoulders. He hesitated a moment before leaning down and giving Frank a gentle kiss on the forehead and sneaking out, back to his own room.

               Everyone woke up early the next morning, excited to see what "Santa" had brought them. Each boy was given a candy cane and a new, cheap toothbrush. Frank tried to be excited over the candy, but couldn't bring himself to get over the fact that his mom hadn't come for him.

               When it was time for breakfast, Frank sat with Patrick, occasionally glancing at Gerard, unsure of how to approach him. Once everyone had finished eating, he retreated to his usual spot against the wall, watching the other kids play various jovial-themed games.

               Gerard made his way over to Frank, silently sitting down next to the boy. He still wasn't sure if he was angry with him or not after last night, but he decided it'd be better if Frank made it clear how he felt.

               "H-hi, Gerard," Frank mumbled, feeling suddenly very shy.

               Gerard looked over and smiled gently, relieved to hear Frank speaking to him again. He stood up and extended his hand. "Come with me for a sec?"

               Frank nodded and stood up before taking Gerard's hand, a slight blush reddening his cheeks.

               Gerard led Frank into the older boy's room, going over to his bed and sitting down on top of it, motioning for Frank to sit beside him.

               Frank climbed on top of the bed and stared at Gerard with a questioning look.

               Gerard reached down under his bed and pulled out a sheet of paper. He hesitantly handed it over to Frank, forcing a nervous smile. "I, uhm... wanted to give you something for Christmas."

               Frank stared at Gerard for a moment before looking down at the paper. It was a simple picture of Frank sitting on some grass with Wheezy in his lap. It was nothing like anything Frank had been able to draw before; it was way above his skill level. Even though you could see many eraser marks around the edges, the final product was clean and clear looking. "I... I..." Frank shook his head, unsure of how to properly thank his friend.

               Gerard gave a soft smile and pulled Frank closer, hugging him gently before reaching down and pulling out the old copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. He handed it over to Frank. "This too," he added quietly. "I have it bookmarked where you stopped... Keep it. It's a good book. I think you'll really like it."

               "B-but...Gerard, I-I can't..."

               Gerard blinked and gave Frank a questioning glance. "How come?"

               "I-it's your a-and I can't even read g-good," Frank said, pushing the book back into Gerard's hands.

               Gerard shook his head and set the book in Frank's lap. "Well, it's your now," he replied softly. "Use it as practice... it'll help you improve your reading, okay?"

               "B-but I didn't even g-get you anything!"

               Gerard laughed softly and smiled. "You didn't have to," he whispered, pulling Frank close and hugging him tightly, careful not to hurt his broken arm. "Having you as a friend is enough of a gift for me."

               Frank giggled and hugged Gerard back as tight as he could manage. "Y-you're silly, Gee," he mumbled against Frank's shoulder.

               Gerard continued to hug Frank for a few more seconds before loosening his grip and pulling away. "I'm sorry for saying you were stupid, Frank," he apologized. "I was just scared. I didn't want you to get hurt. I shouldn't have said that."

               "I-it's okay, s-sometimes people say things they don't mean," Frank said, shrugging.

               "Still... I'm sorry," Gerard whispered again before pressing a light kiss to Frank's forehead.

               "S-stop apologizing! A-and stop kissing me l-like a grandma!" Frank teased, jokingly wiping his forehead.

               Gerard laughed and grinned. "I bet I kiss better than a grandma," he retorted playfully. "Or do my lips feel all wrinkly?" he scrunched his nose and laughed again.

               "N-no! They're slimy!" Frank said, sticking out his tongue in mock disgust.

               Gerard giggled. "I can't imagine why," he admitted as he looked up at the clock. "Here... let's get your things hidden under your bed before its time for class to start, okay?"

               Frank frowned and climbed off the bed. "F-fine," he said, visibly disappointed.

               Gerard frowned slightly and took Frank's hand. "It's okay. We'll stick by each other during class, okay?"

               "O-okay," Frank said, grabbing his things off of the bed and heading out the door.

               Gerard stepped into the younger boy's room with Frank, showing him how to hide his things in a way that the nuns wouldn't find them. He flashed Frank a smile before turning and motioning for him to follow him back outside.


	15. Safe And Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hopeless feeling  
> This fear of falling down-  
> but I'm not crashing now
> 
> For all this bleeding  
> It wasn't worth the sound-  
> of millions screaming out
> 
> And still  
> The end comes reeling  
> The curtain calls my name-  
> I'm not afraid
> 
> And I know  
> You may not miss me  
> But I am not ashamed-  
> the choice I've made.
> 
> But I can't let this go
> 
> Till the day  
> Woah-oh. Whoah-ooh  
> I'm never backin down  
> Woah-oh. Woah-ooh.  
> Just hear me say  
> Woah-oh. Woah-ooh  
> I'll keep it safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MATERIAL THAT MAY UPSET SOME READERS. It's not as bad as the other chapters and not detailed or graphic, it's the disturbing thought behind it.   
> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Safe And Sound by Kyosuke Himuro ft. Gerard Way

               After class, everyone was sent to the cafeteria for dinner. Frank stayed behind, saying he needed to talk to one of the other kids.

               Gerard stood outside the cafeteria doors, waiting for Frank. During the class before, the younger boy asked him if he could go with him to show him something. He agreed; he wasn't really in the mood to eat. And after all, Frank's mom never showed up. The kid needed someone to be with him.

               A few minutes later, Frank came up to Gerard, a shy smile on his lips. "C-can we go to your room? I-I have something to g-give you."

               Gerard blinked in surprise. "Uhm, sure," he agreed before following his friend to the older boys' room.

               "S-sit down," Frank ordered, motioning towards the bed.

               Gerard nodded and sat down on the bed, unsure of what the boy was doing.

               "C-close your eyes," Frank instructed.

               Gerard raised an eyebrow, but complied.

               "G-good," Frank said before climbing on the bed. "D-don't move, okay?"

               "Uhm, okay," Gerard agreed, still confused.

               Frank hesitated a moment before scooting up closer to Gerard. He looked up at the older boy and gauged his expression before nodding to himself, deciding on his next move. Before he could think too much on it, Frank shoved a shaky hand down Gerard's pants, grabbing a hold of him before freezing, extremely unsure of what it was the older kids had told him to do.

               Gerard gasped and jumped back as his eyes flew open. He grabbed Frank's wrist, trying not to hurt him. "F-frank, what are you doing?" he stammered, completely shocked.

               "I... I...w-wanted to make you happy. I thought o-older boys liked when y-you did that," Frank stuttered, blushing a violent shade of red.

               Gerard shook his head frantically. "No, no. Frank, I..." He sighed, unsure of how to explain to the young boy. "It's... not for boys your age," he finally said, pulling Frank's arm slightly, desperately wanting him to pull his hand out. It wasn't right. He was too young... too innocent.

               "B-but the other boys said y-you'd like it. T-they told me to just m-move my arm like t-this," Frank said, moving his hand to demonstrate what the kids had told him to do.

               Gerard let out an odd squeak and pulled at Frank's arm again, chewing on his lip. "No. Frank. _Stop_ ," he whispered desperately, his stomach turning. "Don't."

               "W-why not? Am I d-doing it wrong?" Frank asked, continuing to move his hand, unable to figure out why Gerard as upset.

               Gerard squirmed and grabbed a hold of Frank's arm again, pulling at it to get his hand out. "No-- just --Frank, _don't_ ," Gerard stammered, still shocked by the whole situation.

               "W-why?" Frank continued to move his hand, planning on being stubborn and not stopping until he got a good reason to.

               Gerard whimpered and bit down on his lip harder, feeling his cheeks blush. He shook his head frantically. "I'll explain to you wh-why if you just _stop_ ," he choked out.

               Frank sighed and stopped moving, looking up at Gerard with a questioning and scared expression.

               "That means taking your hand out, too," he said quietly, still feeling his face burn.

               Frank released his grip and took his hand out hesitantly.

               Gerard immediately drew his legs to his chest, feeling a sense of awkwardness. He swallowed dryly, trying to think of how to explain this to Frank.

               Frank looked at Gerard expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

               Gerard averted his gaze, not sure how to look Frank in the eyes. "Frank, look, you're... you're really young right now. Technically, I am too, but I have some... experience. Or at the very least, _knowledge_ on... certain things."

               Frank nodded, urging Gerard to continue.

               Gerard swallowed hard. "Look, Frank, what I'm trying to get at is..." He sighed and shook his head. "What the older boys told you to do was... well... it's a _sexual_ thing."

               "I-I know that."

               Gerard flinched. "Frank, you're too young for that kind of stuff.

               "B-but you're not," Frank pointed out.

               Gerard looked away. "That doesn't matter though. _You're_ too young for it. You don't even know your sexuality. _I'm_ not even sure about _mine._ "

               "W-what's a sex-u-ality?"

               "It's... who you like," Gerard tried to explain. "Some boys like girls... and some boys like boys, some like both girls and boys."

               "B-but, Gerard, I a-already know my sexuality!" Frank said indignantly.

               Gerard furrowed his brow. "Really? Then what is it?"

               "W-well, I never liked g-girls, but I l-like you, so t-that means I like boys," Frank said, blushing lightly.

               Gerard blushed, softening at Frank's admission. "Frank... there's a difference between liking someone and being attracted to someone."

               "H-how?"

               "Liking someone is just... enjoying being with them. Being attracted to someone is, well, always wanting to be with them... and you like how they look, and all the things they do..." Gerard trailed off, not sure if his explanations were clear at all.

               "B-but I always want to be with you a-and I like t-the things you do," Frank said, not understanding what Gerard wasn't getting.

               Gerard sighed and shook his head as he scooted closer to Frank and put an arm around him. "Think of it this way... would you want to _marry_ a boy? Or a girl? Or would it matter?"

               "W-well, you live with w-who you marry a-and I don't like l-living with girls, s-so, I'd marry a boy."

               Gerard couldn't help but smile a little, feeling a small twinge of sadness for the innocence the boy still had. He finally gave a long, tired sigh. "Well, okay. I won't tell you you're wrong," he concluded. "But keep an open mind, okay?" He rested his head against Frank's, feeling emotionally exhausted.

               Frank rolled his eyes. "W-whatever, Gerard."

               Gerard fell silent, feeling his eyelids being to droop. "And don't do that again, okay?" he whispered softly.

               "B-but didn't it f-feel good? T-the other boys said it w-would."

               "It doesn't matter what it felt like. Only _boyfriends_ are supposed to do that," Gerard replied. "And I don't want you doing that. You're too young."

               Frank shook his head and looked towards the ceiling. "F-fine," he mumbled.

               Gerard grew quiet once more, letting his breathing steady as he rested against Frank.

               Minutes later, everyone was told to get ready for bed, meaning that the older boys soon began filing into the room. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Frank and Gerard. "So, Way, you finally get some?" Mark asked, smirking from the other side of the room.

               Gerard glared at Mark and said nothing before turning back to Frank. "Want me to walk you back to your room?"

               Frank nodded and hopped off the bed before heading out of the room, steering clear from any of the older boys. Gerard led Frank back, purposely shoving against Mark on his way out before stopping at the entrance. "Wait for me, okay?" he whispered to his young friend.

               Frank nodded, confused, before walking into his room and climbing into bed.

               Gerard walked back to his own room, ignoring everyone's stares and comments as he climbed into his bed and waited for the nuns to do checks.

               Exactly ten minutes later, a nun went around to each room, turning off the lights and locking the doors to make sure no one wandered around.

               Gerard heard the door lock and realized he had no clue how to unlock it. _'Shit,'_ he thought. _'I'll have to wait until the others leave.'_

               Once Gerard heard the others move, he followed behind, slinking into the younger boys' room and going up to Frank's bed, shaking his arm lightly.

               Frank turns towards Gerard once he got his attention. "W-what?" he whispered.

               Gerard motioned for Frank to get up and follow him. "C'mon."

               Frank sat up and stumbled out of bed, quietly following Gerard.

               Gerard slipped out of the younger boys' room and into his own, peering in to make sure no one was up before entering.

               Frank tip-toed behind Gerard nervously. "W-what are we doing?"

               "Just follow me, okay?" he whispered, making his way over to his own bed and climbing in, motioning for Frank to join.

               Frank hesitated before climbing onto the bed, looking around in paranoia.

               Gerard put an arm around Frank's shoulder, drawing him closer. "Don't worry. Anyone who's awake is gone and the others are asleep," he reassured.

               "B-but I'm not s-supposed to be here."

               "It's okay," Gerard whispered, pulling Frank up to his chest. "You're not supposed to be here, at this place, either... but we'll find a way out.

               Frank shook his head and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

               Gerard slowly ran his hands through Frank's hair. "I don't like you being in there. I don't like that you're not safe. I just... want you to be safe."

               "I-I'm safe if you're a-around," Frank mumbled, half-asleep.

               "That's why I wanted to bring you here," Gerard whispered. "To keep you safe and sound. And because I like being around you." He gave Frank's head a gentle kiss.

               "D-does that mean y-you're attracted to me? Y-you said i-it meant you w-wanted the person around a-all the time," Frank stuttered, his speech getting worse as he fell more and more into sleep.

               Gerard smiled softly and rested his face against Frank's hair. "Let's not worry about that tonight," he murmured. "For now... sleep."

               "N-not until you a-answer me," Frank said defiantly.

               Gerard laughed softly. "I have a feeling you'll fall asleep soon enough."

               "W-why won't you ans...me?" Frank asked, half of his words getting lost as sleep pulled him in.

               "Because right now it doesn't matter," Gerard said. "What matters is that you're here... and you're safe."

               "A-and annoyed," Frank mumbled, barely intelligible, before giving in and falling asleep.

               Gerard gave a soft sigh and buried his face a little more into Frank's soft hair, pulling the covers over them before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another rough thing to write because it actually happened...I tried to keep it very vague so people wouldn't get the wrong idea. The point of this story isn't a sexual thrill like many fanfics are, it's supposed to be serious and eye opening so please keep that in mind. But, on another note, we're nearing the end, my dears. Please review!


	16. Run Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause if you stay I will either wait all night.  
> Or until my heart explodes.  
> How long  
> Until we fall away in the dark and out of harm?  
> You can run away with me anytime you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Week's Chapter Is Based On The Song- "Safe And Sound" by Kyosuke Himuro ft. Gerard Way

               Gerard blinked himself awake in a panic. He hadn't planned on falling asleep for long, now there wouldn't be enough time. He sat up and looked out the window. It was still dark, but there was brightness to the night. He looked down at Frank, a mix of hope and fear twisting in his gut. This was going to be hard on him, especially since it was winter. He reached down and shook Frank's arm gently, hoping to wake him up without hurting him.

               Frank awoke with a start, being shaken out of an unpleasant dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Gerard. "I-is it morning y-yet?"

               Gerard gave a weak smile and replied, "Not yet, but it'll come soon." He looked around the dim room where all the other boys were sleeping, then back down at Frank. "Frank, can you do he a favor?" he whispered.

               "Hmm?" Frank mumbled, half-asleep.

               "Can you go back to your room and grab your stuff? Just what you need, okay?"

               "B-but why?"

               Gerard laid a hand gently on Frank's shoulder. "You'll see, okay? Just come back when you have everything, okay?"

               "O-okay," Frank said as he crawled out of bed and stumbled to his room.

               Gerard climbed out of his bed and quietly gathered his stuff: an old, worn out coat and a few drawings. He took the thin cover off of his bed and wrapped his stuff up in it, giving a sad sigh. He looked up and scanned the room before slowly making his way to a bed a few bunks away. He reached down and shook the boy's arm. "Ray," he whispered softly.

               "What?" Ray snapped, his voice barely a whisper.

               "Get your stuff, it's time to go."

               Ray sat up and nodded, pushing some of his hair away from his face. He got up and reached under his bed, pulling out a small bag and a coat. "Ready when you are," he said as he put his jacket on.

               Gerard nodded and went back to his bunk, waiting for Frank to return. He put on his coat and looked around the room, feeling nervous.

               Frank stumbled in a few seconds later, carrying Wheezy, his copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, and the drawing Gerard had made him. He hurried to Gerard's side, looking confused. "W-what now?" he whispered.

               "Give me your stuff." Frank nodded and handed Gerard the book and the drawing. Gerard placed the drawing in between the book so it wouldn't smudge and set it in the make-shift sack. He folded the blanket over a few times before tying it closed. "Do you have your shoes?"

               Frank nodded and looked down at his feet. "I-I couldn't get t-them tied though."

               Gerard smiled and kneeled down. "Here," he said, tying Frank's shoes tightly. When he was done, he stood up and motioned for Ray to come over.

               Ray grabbed his bag and shuffled towards the two boys, looking at Gerard expectantly, waiting for directions.

               "Go to the window and take the bars off," Gerard instructed.

               Ray didn't hesitate before tip-toeing to the window Frank had been hung out of. He carefully removed the decaying bars and set them to the side. He then pushed the window open and looked around until he spotted the fire escape.

               Meanwhile, Gerard helped Frank into his worn-down coat. The younger boy wasn't happy that he was woken up for apparently no reason and shoved into a sweltering winter jacket. Gerard could tell Frank was disgruntled. He sighed and zipped the coat up. "Hold onto my, okay?" he whispered, afraid Frank could trip. He wrapped his arm around Frank and quietly made his way out the hall and towards Ray. The older kid was standing next to the window, shivering from the frigid wind. "Are we good to go?"

               "Yeah, we just gotta get on the ledge and over to the fire escape before anyone hears us," Ray said, looking around in paranoia. He let out a shuddery breath and grabbed onto each side of the window sill before lifting himself up onto the ledge. He carefully inched his way towards the iron escape and hopped down, trying his best to keep quiet.

               Gerard bent down and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, lifting the short boy up onto the window sill. "Here, hold onto this; don't let it go," he said, handing Frank the make-shift sack.

               The boy nodded and gripped the bag tightly, doing as he was told. When he was sure Frank was safe, Gerard climbed up himself and grabbed onto Frank. The fire escape was only a few feet to the side, but they had to drop down several feet to reach it. "Frank, I need you to jump, okay? Jump to Ray. He'll catch you, I promise."

               Frank's eyes widened as he looked down at Ray, whose arms were open wide, ready to receive him. "W-what? Why? G-Gee, I can't!" Frank stuttered, terrified.

               "Please," Gerard begged. "It'll be okay, I promise." He bent down slightly and kissed Frank's forehead in reassurance. "Just trust me, okay?"

               "O-okay," Frank whispered."

               "I'll catch you, Frank. Don't worry," Ray comforted, doing his best to ease the kid's nerves. Frank nodded and held onto his bear and the sack tightly before pushing off the ledge and falling into Ray's arms. When he landed, he sent Ray flying back until he hit the iron railings. "See? Wasn't that bad," Ray said, smiling.

               Gerard watched Frank's eyes move, holding his breath until he was sure he was safe. He stood up straight and pressed his back flat against the building as he carefully side-stepped to the next window ledge. He had to resist the urge to look down, knowing that if he did, he'd wimp out. When he made it to the window directly above the fire escape, Gerard took a deep breath and pushed off the ledge, sending him into a free-fall to the landing. He almost lost his balance on the ancient platform beneath his feet. Once he was sure he was on solid ground, he looked at his friends, still in disbelief that he got over his fear of falling.

               Frank immediately pushed out of Ray's arms and held onto Gerard. "W-what's going on?"

               Gerard looked down at Frank and ran a hand through the boy's messy hair. "We're going to a better place," he whispered, hoping his doubts didn't show in his tone.

               Ray started down the fire escape, being careful not to break any of the rusted iron bars. "Guys, we gotta go; they're gonna wonder what all the noise is from."

               Gerard nodded to Ray, understanding that the situation was growing more and more risky by the second. He took the sack out of Frank's hand and put an arm around his shoulders, helping to lead him down the rusting, creaking metal platform.

               Frank watched his steps as he followed Ray down the ladder. By the time they finally made it to the ground, several lights were on in the building. "Shit, Gerard! We gotta run!"

               Gerard grabbed Frank by the hand and bolted, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. _'I'm not going back. None of us are going back unless it's over my fucking dead body.'_

               Ray was ahead of the group, checking around corners to make sure no one was following them. Gerard could tell he was quickly running out of energy.

               "G-Gerard! I-I can't run a-anymore!" Frank cried, his legs giving out underneath him. Gerard bent down and quickly scooped up Frank before dashing through the streets to catch up to Ray, never once looking back.

               They continued to run through the dimly lit streets, only stopping every few minutes to catch their breath. Ray noticed a car kept making every turn they were and alerted Gerard, saying that they needed to move faster. No matter how fast they ran, the car seemed to be getting closer and closer. _'This is it,'_ Gerard though. _'I failed him. They're going to catch us and put me away for good. They'll probably send Frank to an orphanage. He'll be alone and it's my fault. I ruined everything.'_

               The only thing to tear Gerard away from his negative thoughts was Ray's voice shouting for him to hurry into an alley ahead, saying it was their only chance. Gerard looked behind him and saw Sister Dennis behind the wheel of a beat up Volvo and ran as fast as he could to catch up to Ray.

               "Here! Gerard, here!" Ray shouted as he made the sharp left turn into a pitch-black alleyway.

               Gerard panicked and turned, causing him to trip as he entered the darkness. Frank held on tightly to Gerard's shirt, feeling that they were beginning to fall. Despite his best efforts, Gerard's legs betrayed him and he fell face-first onto the hard concrete. "Fuck!" he shouted, scrambling to get up. "Frank? Frank, are you okay? Frank!"

               The young boy had broken Gerard's fall, crushing him in the process. Frank's vision was blurred as he stared up at Gerard, trying to process what had happened.

               "Frank? Frank, don't fall asleep! Stay with me!" Gerard shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears. In an instant, everything had gone black for Frank. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel. He was dead to the world.

               "Gerard, we gotta get him to a hospital!" Ray said frantically.

               "We can't! They'll take him away! They'll put us all away! Frank wake up!" Gerard cried, his voice broken. "Don't leave me...I need you. Please wake up, Frankie," Gerard sobbed as he rocked Frank back in forth in his arms.

               Ray put a comforting hand on Gerard's shoulder, completely at a loss for words. What do you say to someone who risked everything and ended up losing it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovely readers, we've come to the end. That's it. Well, there's a short sequel that will tell what happens to everyone....so stay tuned. Sequel is now up!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Belleville Home For Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689431) by [PrincessAndBabyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAndBabyGirl/pseuds/PrincessAndBabyGirl)




End file.
